Ein neuer Anfang
by Georgie Lorraine
Summary: Lily Evans freut sich auf ihr letztes Schuljahr. Nicht nur, weil sie Schulsprecherin ist, sondern auch, weil die Rumtreiber endlich weg sind. Allerdings trifft sie James Potter schneller wieder, als ihr lieb ist - er ist ihr neuer Lehrer!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

_**Kapitel 1**_

„Lily!", kreischte eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich fuhr herum. Meine beste Freundin Sophy stürmte auf mich zu. Ich ließ meinen Koffer los und blieb lächelnd stehen. Sie fiel mir um den Hals als hätte sie mich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen, obwohl wir uns gerade mal vor zwei Wochen das letzte Mal gesehen hatten und uns seitdem gefühlte 238 Briefe geschrieben hatten.

„Wo ist es?", fragte sie aufgeregt als sie sich von mir gelöst hatte. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten.

„Was?", fragte ich irritiert.

„Na dein Abzeichen.", sagte sie ungeduldig.

Ich lachte. „Ach so. An meinem Umhang. Ich zeig's dir nachher." Kurz vor dem Ende der Ferien hatte ich zusätzlich zu meiner Bücherliste auch das Schulsprecherabzeichen bekommen. Alice, meine andere beste Freundin hatte zwar jedem, der es hören wollte oder auch nicht, erzählt, dass Dumbledore wahnsinnig sein müsste, eine andere als mich zur Schulsprecherin zu machen, aber so richtig daran geglaubt hatte ich nicht. Umso glücklicher war ich natürlich gewesen, als ich das Abzeichen bekommen hatte. Überhaupt versprach mein letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts großartig zu werden. Ich war Schulsprecherin. Und als ob das noch nicht genug gewesen wäre, war ich endlich Potter los. Der hatte letztes Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht. Er und der Rest von den Rumtreibern. Das musste einfach mein Jahr werden.

„Weißt du mittlerweile, wer der andere Schulsprecher ist?", fragte Sophy.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber ich werd's ja gleich rausfinden. Wollen wir mal zum Gleis gehen? Vielleicht ist Alice auch schon da."

Sie nickte und wir gingen zusammen durch die Absperrung. Gleis 9 ¾ wimmelte von Schülern und Eltern. Meine Eltern hatten mich schon am Eingang von King's Cross verabschiedet, weil Petunia wie immer schlecht gelaunt auf dem Rücksitz saß. Wie immer wenn es um irgendetwas ging, das mich betraf. Schließlich war ich ihrer Meinung nach das schwarze Schaf der Familie. Meine Eltern teilten ihre Meinung zwar nicht, versuchten aber immer, es uns möglichst Beiden recht zu machen. Sophy ließ sich schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr von ihren Eltern zum Gleis bringen, weil sie ihr peinlich waren. Das konnte ich nicht verstehen. Ich fand, dass Mr und Mrs Altridge wundervolle Menschen waren. Aber Sophy bestand darauf, dass es peinlich war, wenn sie sich am Gleis von ihren Eltern verabschieden ließ.

Wir kämpften uns mit unseren Gepäckwagen durch das Gewühl von Menschen. Ein Stück weiter vorne, in der Nähe des Vertrauensschülerabteils, fanden wir schließlich auch Alice. „Da seid ihr ja!", rief sie und umarmte uns nacheinander. „Ist das schön, euch wieder zu sehen. Ohne euch ist es einfach langweilig."

Sophy und ich begrüßten auch noch Alices Eltern. Dann beschlossen wir, schon einmal in den Zug einzusteigen, damit Alice und Sophy ein Abteil in der Nähe des Vertrauensschülerabteils reservieren konnten. Das machten wir schon seit zwei Jahren so, seit ich das erste Mal die Zugfahrt in besagtem Abteil verbringen musste. So konnte ich sie schneller mal besuchen. Dieses Jahr hatte ich natürlich ein wenig mehr zu tun als bisher.

Die beiden machten sich auf die Suche nach einem Abteil, während ich den Weg zu meinem einschlug. Schon bevor ich die Tür aufzog, sah ich, dass bereits jemand darin stand. Ob das mein neuer Partner war? Ich öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Der Junge fuhr herum. Es war Cosmo Fletcher, einer der Jäger des Quidditchteams von Ravenclaw aus meinem Jahrgang. Er war wirklich nett und er sah außergewöhnlich gut aus. Er hatte dunkelblonde Haare, die ihm lässig ins Gesicht fielen, strahlend blaue Augen und einen durchtrainierten Körper. „Cosmo!", sagte ich erfreut, „Sag nur, du bist Schulsprecher?"

Er lachte verlegen. „Ich konnte es selbst kaum glauben. Bei dir überrascht mich das allerdings nicht, Lily."

Ich lächelte geschmeichelt. „Danke. Ich freu mich schon darauf, mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten."

„Oh ja… Ich bin froh, dass es niemand aus Slytherin geworden ist!"

Ich nickte. Genau das war auch meine geheime Befürchtung gewesen.

„Komm, ich helf dir mit deinem Gepäck.", sagte er und griff nach meinem Koffer. Sophy, Alice und ich hatten uns eben zu dritt abgemüht, um ihn überhaupt in den Zug zu kriegen, aber für ihn schien es kaum ein Problem zu sein, den Koffer nach oben auf die Gepäckablage zu heben. Bewundernd betrachtete ich seine muskulösen Arme, bis mir klar wurde, dass ich ihn anstarrte. Ich wurde rot und sah schnell aus dem Fenster. Starren war nicht gut. Lily Evans starrte niemanden an.

„Was ist mit der da?", fragte er.

Ich war noch damit beschäftigt, mich selber zurechtzuweisen, also hatte ich keine Ahnung, von was er sprach. „Wie? Wer?"

Er lachte und deutete auf den Käfig meiner Eule Penny. „Oh… Äh… Also, ich glaube, die werd ich nachher ein bisschen raus und neben dem Zug herfliegen lassen."

„Okay. Ich geh noch mal kurz raus, mich von meiner Familie verabschieden."

Ich nickte. „Bis gleich."

Da noch keiner von den Vertrauensschülern da war, beschloss ich schnell meinen Umhang anzuziehen und dann nach Sophy und Alice zu suchen. Daraus wurde allerdings nichts, denn als ich gerade fertig war, platzten zwei aufgeregte Neu-Vertrauensschüler aus Hufflepuff in das Abteil. Als sie feststellten, dass ich die Schulsprecherin war, begannen sie, mich mit Fragen zu bombardieren.

Nach und nach trudelten auch die restlichen Vertrauensschüler ein und als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte, begannen Cosmo und ich mit unseren neuen Pflichten. Zuerst legten wir die Passwörter für alle Gemeinschaftsräume und das Vertrauensschülerbad fest. Dann verteilten wir die Vertrauensschüler für Kontrollrundgänge auf die Waggons. Als wir allein waren, legten wir die Passwörter für unsere Schulsprecherräume fest. Dann sagte Cosmo: „Okay, den ersten Rundgang heute Abend übernehmen zwei Lehrer, also würde ich sagen, morgen machen wir den Kontrollgang und dann sollten wir so schnell wie möglich ein Treffen festlegen, bei dem wir die Abende aufteilen."

Ich nickte. „Wir müssen nur wissen, wann die Häuser ihre Quidditchtrainings liegen haben, damit wir das berücksichtigen können."

„Genau. Gut. Die Waggons haben wir soweit aufgeteilt, also würde ich jetzt gerne mal zu meinen Freunden gehen. Was ist mit dir?"

„Ja, ich auch." Wir verließen beide das Abteil und Cosmo verschloss die Tür mit einem Zauber. Dann trennten wir uns und ich suchte meine Freundinnen. Ich hatte sie kurz darauf gefunden und betrat ihr Abteil. Mittlerweile hatten sich auch Hanna und Rosalyn, die beiden anderen Gryffindor-Mädchen aus unserem Jahrgang, zu ihnen gesellt. Beide standen auf als ich reinkam. „Da ist ja unsere Schulsprecherin.", sagte Rosalyn, genannt Rosie, und lächelte mich breit an. „Glückwunsch!"

„Danke." Ich umarmte die beiden und ließ mich dann auf einen Sitz fallen.

„Wer ist der andere Schulsprecher?", fragte Sophy sofort.

„Cosmo Fletcher aus Ravenclaw."

„Cosmo Fletcher…", wiederholte sie und ihr Gesicht nahm einen verklärten Ausdruck an. „Ehrlich mal, Mädels, ist das nicht der heißeste Typ von ganz Hogwarts?"

„Oh ja!", stimmte Rosie sofort zu, Alice nickte und sogar von der schüchternen Hanna kam ein leises: „Ja!"

„Sag mal, Lily…" Sophy sah mich an und ihre Augen hatten dieses spezielle Funkeln, das sie immer hatten, wenn sie etwas plante. „Meinst du, du könntest mir vielleicht helfen, mal ein Date mit Cosmo zu kriegen? Ich meine, du arbeitest ja jetzt eng mit ihm zusammen und ihr teilt euch die Schulsprecherräume…"

Ich sah Sophy erstaunt an. Sie war eigentlich gar nicht schüchtern, wenn es um Jungs ging – eine Art weiblicher Sirius Black, wie Alice manchmal sagte – und jetzt sollte ich ihr ein Date besorgen? Auch wenn es mir komisch vorkam, nickte ich. „Klar." Sie war schließlich eine meiner besten Freundinnen.

* * *

Gegen Ende der Zugfahrt musste ich wieder zurück ins Schulsprecherabteil. Wir wussten, es war sinnlos, im Gedränge vor den Kutschen nacheinander zu suchen, also beschlossen wir, uns erst am Gryffindortisch wieder zu treffen. Ich landete in einer Kutsche mit Cosmo und den beiden Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschülern aus dem sechsten Jahrgang. Die beiden waren ziemlich still und so wandte ich mich an Cosmo. Er sah mich schon mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht an. „Was ist los?", fragte ich irritiert.

„Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass ja dein hartnäckiger Verehrer gar nicht mehr da ist." Cosmos Grinsen wurde noch ein Stück breiter.

Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Potter! Aber dann lächelte ich erleichtert. „Stimmt."

„Und, wie ist das so?"

„Schön. Schön ruhig." Potters Lieblingsbeschäftigung während der letzten Jahre war es gewesen, mich so oft wie möglich nach einem Date zu fragen. Was ihn allerdings nicht davon abgehalten hatte, nebenbei so viele Mädels wie irgend möglich abzuschleppen. Meine Vermutung war, dass er nur so hartnäckig war, weil ich so ziemlich die einzige war, die ihm immer wieder einen Korb gab.

Cosmo lachte.

Als wir vor dem Schloss abgekommen waren, verabschiedete ich mich von Cosmo und den beiden anderen und ging zum Gryffindortisch. Ich konnte meine Freundinnen nirgends entdecken, also setzte ich mich und hielt ihnen Plätze frei. Sie kamen bald nach mir. Ich winkte ihnen und sie kamen lächelnd auf mich zu.

Sie setzten sich neben mich und Sophy meinte: „Leute, ich hab Hunger!"

„Und ich wüsste gerne, wen wir dieses Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kriegen!", sagte Alice und ließ den Blick über den Lehrertisch schweifen, der aber noch nicht vollständig besetzt war. Unsere letzte Lehrerin, Professor Tayemor, hatte sich diesen Sommer zur Ruhe gesetzt.

Nach und nach füllten sich die Tische mit Schülern. Auch der Lehrertisch wurde immer voller. Schließlich waren nur noch drei Plätze frei – der von Professor Dumbledore, der von Professor McGonagall, die dieses Jahr zur stellvertretenden Schulleiterin ernannt worden war und sich damit um die Auswahl der Erstklässler kümmerte, und ein weiterer, direkt neben Dumbledores Stuhl. Bisher war noch kein neuer Lehrer zu sehen, also musste der Stuhl wohl für ihn sein.

„Hey Lily… Wie ist Cosmo so? Ich meine, ist er nett? Oder ist er ein Macho?", fragte mich Sophy plötzlich leise.

Ich sah sie erstaunt an. So hatte sie sich bisher noch nie verhalten, wenn es um einen Jungen ging. Sie wirkte vollkommen unsicher. „Äh… also, er ist sehr nett, wirklich. Ich kenne ihn bisher ja nicht so gut, aber er wirkt absolut nicht wie ein Macho."

„Gut…" Sophy lächelte leicht entrückt, als wir von Alice einen erschreckten Aufschrei vernahmen. Verwirrt sah ich sie an. „Was ist los?"

„Da…" Sie deutete mit der Hand zum Lehrertisch. Dort nahm gerade Professor Dumbledore seinen Platz ein. Im ersten Moment verstand ich nicht, was daran so erschreckend sein sollte. Doch dann wanderte mein Blick weiter. Zu dem Stuhl neben Dumbledore. Und zu der Person, die mittlerweile darauf saß. Oh nein… das war doch nicht… nicht wirklich… James Potter?!

--

_Also, das war der Anfang. Jedes noch so kleine Review ist willkommen, ich freu mich immer über konstruktive Kritik._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitel 2**_

Vollkommen entsetzt starrte ich ihn an. _Ihn._ James Potter. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Hasste mich Dumbledore so sehr, dass er mir James Potter jetzt als Lehrer vor die Nase setzte? _Unsinn, Lily, er macht das bestimmt nicht, um dich zu ärgern!_, sagte eine Stimme leise in meinem Kopf, _Warum auch? Dumbledore hat nichts gegen dich._ Unwirsch schüttelte ich den Kopf. Natürlich hatte Dumbledore nichts gegen mich, aber irgendeine höhere Macht wahrscheinlich. Ausgerechnet James Potter! Das würde das schlimmste Jahr meines Lebens werden.

Als ich mich aus meiner Starre wieder löste, war die Auswahl der Erstklässler bereits in vollem Gang. Ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Das wird das schlimmste Jahr meines Lebens.", murmelte ich.

Sophy und Alice warfen mir mitleidige Blicke zu. „Vielleicht wird es ja gar nicht so schlimm.", sagte Alice vorsichtig.

„Genau!", stimmte Sophy zu. „Als Lehrer kann er dich ja schlecht nach einem Date fragen!"

„Aber er kann mir das Leben zur Hölle machen.", sagte ich düster, „Grund genug hätte er ja."

Sophy und Alice wechselten einen Blick. Offensichtlich wussten sie auch nicht mehr, was sie noch sagen sollten.

Nach der Auswahl wünschte uns Dumbledore einen guten Appetit und das Essen erschien auf den Tischen, aber mir war der Hunger gehörig vergangen. Ich starrte eine Schüssel mit Kartoffeln an, die direkt vor mir stand, sah sie aber nicht wirklich. „Lily, du solltest was essen.", sagte Alice. Sie griff nach meinem Teller und tat mir Reis und Hühnchen auf. „Hier."

„Danke.", murmelte ich, griff nach meiner Gabel und starrte nun meinem Teller an.

„Komm schon, Lily, das Essen ist ausgezeichnet, wie immer! Das ist doch kein Weltuntergang! Du bist eine der besten Schülerinnen, befolgst immer alle Regeln, also was soll Potter dir schon anhaben?", sagte Sophy.

Ich nickte. „Stimmt." Dann straffte ich meine Schultern. „Du hast Recht. Potter kann mir gar nichts." Ich verdrängte für den Moment, dass er es immer irgendwie geschafft hatte, mich zur Weißglut zu bringen. Ein wenig besser gelaunt begann ich zu essen.

Nach dem Essen hielt Dumbledore wie immer seine kleine Willkommensansprache. Wie immer erinnerte er uns daran, dass wir in Zeiten lebten, in denen Liebe und Vertrauen das wichtigste waren, wenn wir uns gegen das Böse da draußen zur Wehr setzen wollten. Es war wirklich seltsam; in Hogwarts kam ich mir immer vollkommen sicher und geborgen vor und all das Grauen, über das berichtet wurde, erschien mir ganz und gar unwirklich. Aber immer wieder starben oder verschwanden Eltern von Mitschülern oder ehemalige Schüler, mit denen man ab und zu im Gemeinschaftsraum gesprochen hatte. Vor drei Wochen erst hatten sie über den Tod von Shawn Shacklebee berichtet, ein Hufflepuff, der erst vor einem Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte. Er war auch Vertrauensschüler gewesen, daher kannte ich ihn. Es war grauenhaft, denn Shawn war einer der nettesten Menschen gewesen, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Wie auf Kommando erinnerte nun auch Dumbledore an ihn und bat uns, unsere Gläser für Shawn zu erheben.

„So schrecklich das alles ist, müssen wir auch nach vorne sehen und an die Zukunft denken.", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Deswegen seid ihr heute hier. Uns allen steht ein spannendes und lehrreiches Jahr bevor. Bevor ich euch gleich in eure Schlafsäle entlasse, habe ich noch zwei Ankündigungen: Mr Filch, der Hausmeister, bittet mich, euch mitzuteilen, dass er die Liste mit verbotenen Gegenständen zu Schuljahresbeginn noch einmal verlängert hat. Einsehen könnt ihr sie in seinem Büro." Ein leichtes Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen. „Und zweitens möchte ich euch den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen. Wie die meisten von euch sicher wissen, hat uns Professor Tayemor diesen Sommer verlassen um sich zur Ruhe zu setzen. Ihren Posten übernimmt ab sofort Professor James Potter!"

Potter erhob sich und die meisten Schüler brachen in Jubel aus. Genau genommen schienen alle zu jubeln bis auf mich und die meisten der Slytherins. Alice und Sophy hielten sich ein wenig zurück, aber ich wusste, dass sie das nur wegen mir taten. Sie hatten selbst nichts gegen Potter; im Gegenteil, sie hatten ab und zu sogar gesagt, dass es mir nicht schaden könne, mal mit ihm auszugehen. Natürlich hatte ich das nie getan. Jedenfalls war Potter immer unheimlich beliebt gewesen. Zeitweise kam es mit so vor, als sei ich die Einzige, die ihn nicht leiden konnte. Die Einzige, die sein wahres Wesen erkannte.

Nachdem Potter sich genug hatte bejubeln lassen und sich wieder gesetzt hatte, sagte Dumbledore: „Ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht!"

Sofort begann in der Halle lautes Stühlescharren, als sich die ganzen Schüler fast gleichzeitig erhoben. Auch ich erhob mich und versuchte, die Erstklässler um mich zu sammeln, während die anderen Vertrauensschüler sich um die älteren Schüler kümmerten. Nachdem alle Gryffindor-Neulinge um mich herum versammelt standen, sagte ich: „Mein Name ist Lily Evans. Ich bin die Schulsprecherin. Wenn ihr mal ein Problem habt, kommt einfach zu mir. Ich zeige euch nachher noch die anderen Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor; an die könnt ihr euch natürlich auch jederzeit wenden. Wir gehen jetzt erst mal zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Bleibt in meiner Nähe, damit ihr euch nicht gleich verlauft. Außerdem kennt ihr das Passwort ja noch nicht."

Die meisten sahen mich ziemlich beeindruckt an. Wahrscheinlich waren sie nicht von mir beeindruckt, sondern von Hogwarts, was vollkommen verständlich war. Ich erinnerte mich noch gut daran, wie ich mich an meinem ersten Abend hier gefühlt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen, die mit Magie aufgewachsen waren und Hogwarts aus den Erzählungen ihrer Eltern kannten, war diese Welt für mich ganz neu. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was auf mich zu kommen würde. Es erschien mir unglaublich, dass inzwischen sechs Jahre vergangen waren und ich schon bald meine Abschlussprüfungen haben würde. Und dazu war ich auch noch Schulsprecherin! Und während ich jetzt die Erstklässler durch das Schloss führte, war ich ganz in meinem Element. Diese Art von Aufgaben lag mir einfach; es machte mir Spaß, die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen und zu organisieren.

Nachdem wir im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren, zeigte ich den Erstklässlern noch ihre Schlafsäle, wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und wollte noch kurz zu meinen Freundinnen. Auf dem Weg dahin wurde ich von vielen Mitschülern begrüßt. Die meisten sagten nur schnell hallo und gratulierten mir zu meinem neuen Posten, aber Fran Small versuchte wieder mal, mich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Sie war ein Jahr unter mir und hatte irgendwann letztes Jahr beschlossen, dass sie meine Freundin sein wollte. Ich mochte sie nicht besonders; sie war mir zu oberflächlich und außerdem hatte sie bei jeder Möglichkeit Potter schöne Augen gemacht. Potter. Erst jetzt dachte ich wieder daran, dass er ja hier Lehrer war. Meine Schulsprecherpflichten hatten mich ganz davon abgelenkt. Ich seufzte und sagte zu Fran, dass ich müde sei und nur schnell was mit Alice besprechen wollte. Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, verschwand ich im Schlafsaal meiner Freundinnen. Sophy, Alice, Hanna und Rosie saßen auf ihren Betten und unterhielten sich, als ich reinkam. „Hey Mädels.", sagte ich und ließ mich erschöpft neben Sophy fallen.

„Na Lily", sagte Rosie und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund, „was sagst du zu Professor Potter?"

Ich stöhnte auf. „Erinner mich nur nicht daran. Das wird die Hölle." Ich ließ meinen Kopf ein wenig kreisen um meinen Nacken etwas zu entspannen. Ich hatte bis eben gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich so verspannt war. Alles Potters Schuld, so viel stand fest. „Ich bin auch nur hier, um schnell gute Nacht zu sagen, ich bin todmüde."

Alice nickte verständnisvoll. „Es ist merkwürdig, dass du jetzt nicht mehr hier schläfst, Lil.", sagte sie nachdenklich.

Ich nickte. „Stimmt. Aber vielleicht kann ich ja die ein oder andere Nacht hier schlafen."

„Auf jeden Fall!", rief Sophy, „Nachts wirst du ja wohl keine Schulsprecherpflichten erfüllen müssen!"

„Ich denke nicht." Ich lächelte. „Darüber reden wir noch mal. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand was dagegen hat, wenn ich nicht jede Nacht in den Schulsprecherräumen verbringe." Ich stand auf. „Gute Nacht Mädels."

„Gute Nacht!", schallte es mir vierstimmig entgegen.

Ich lächelte noch einmal und schlüpfte aus dem Raum. Bemüht, Fran nicht noch einmal über den Weg zu laufen – in gewisser Weise war sie mein weiblicher Potter – verließ ich den Gemeinschaftsraum und machte mich auf den Weg zu den Schulsprecherräumen. Ich nannte der Rüstung, die vor der Tür stand, das Passwort und sie gab den Eingang frei. Cosmo stand mitten im Raum, der mit zwei Sofas und einem großen Tisch sowie einem Kamin und einer ganzen Wand voller Bücher eingerichtet war. Von dem Raum gingen vier Türen ab; die in der ich stand und noch drei weitere. Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich sah, dass er nur Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt trug. Er sah wirklich fantastisch aus. Augenblicklich spürte ich, wie ich rot wurde.

„Hey Lily!", sagte er erfreut und kam mir entgegen. „Sieh mal, das ist unser Gemeinschaftsraum."

Ich nickte und versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Wow."

„Ich hab mich schon mal ein bisschen umgesehen. Komm!" Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und Cosmo packte meine Hand und zog mich schon zur nächsten. „Das ist unser Bad!" Er öffnete sie und gab den Blick frei auf ein wirklich beeindruckendes Badezimmer. Ich dachte immer, das Vertrauensschülerbad wäre luxuriös, aber _das hier_ war um einiges besser. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, mir alles genau anzusehen, denn Cosmo zog mich zum nächsten Zimmer. „Das hier ist dein Zimmer.", sagte er.

Ich entdeckte ein Himmelbett, ähnlich denen in den Schlafsälen, dazu einen Schrank und einen Schreibtisch. Neben dem Bett stand bereits mein Koffer.

„Und mein Zimmer ist das nebenan. Es ist genauso eingerichtet wie deins.", sagte Cosmo und sah mich begeistert an. „Das hier ist einfach der Wahnsinn."

Ich nickte überwältigt. Für den Moment dachte ich an nichts anderes, als dass das hier wirklich mein Zimmer war!

„Wahrscheinlich willst du erst mal auspacken. Ich bin auch ehrlich gesagt total erschlagen.", sagte Cosmo. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. „Ja, ich auch. Das war ein langer Tag."

Er nickte und sah mich vorsichtig an. „Und dann ist auch noch James Potter wieder da…"

Ich seufzte. „Ja. Allerdings."

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken um ihn, Lily. Jetzt kann er nicht mehr tun und lassen, was er will."

Ich nickte und lächelte dann leicht. „Ja, da hast du wohl recht."

Er lächelte mich ebenfalls an. „Gute Nacht, Lily." Bevor ich wusste, was geschah, hatte er sich vorgebeugt und mich auf die Wange geküsst. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Ich legte verblüfft meine Hand auf die Wange und starrte die geschlossene Tür an.

--

_Review? Vielleicht ein ganz kleines?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Erst mal ein großes Dankeschön an Schniensche, lady89, APWBDumbledore und Haike für eure Reviews! Ich freue mich wirklich sehr, dass euch die Story bisher gefällt und hoffe natürlich, dass das auch so bleibt! Hier jetzt also das nächste Kapitel._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Georgie_

_**Kapitel 3**_

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!" Sophy starrte entgeistert auf den Stundenplan, den wir gerade eben von Professor McGonagall bekommen hatten. „Montags als erstes eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke! Wer macht denn so was?"

Zaubertränke war mein Lieblingsfach, deswegen fand ich den Wochenanfang natürlich perfekt. Inzwischen hatte ich aber den Rest meines Stundenplans überflogen und war auf ein ganz anderes Problem gestoßen. „Wir haben Dienstags und Donnerstags Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.", sagte ich düster, „Zweimal in der Woche Potter!"

„Wäre dir eine Doppelstunde lieber gewesen?" Alice sah mich skeptisch an.

„Ja!" Ich seufzte. „Am liebsten wäre es mir gewesen, ihn gar nicht zu sehen. Vielleicht nutzt er die Gelegenheit, um mir einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen."

Sophy lachte. „Was denn? Etwa einen Fluch, der dich dazu bringt mit ihm auszugehen?"

Ich schauderte. „Stell dir das doch bloß mal vor."

Sophy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß echt nicht, was du hast. Potter war letztes Jahr einer der heißesten Typen hier. Ich hätte ihn nicht von der Bettkante geschubst."

„Wen würdest du denn überhaupt von der Bettkante schubsen?", fragte Alice mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Sophy grinste schief. „Schniefelus."

„Severus ist gar nicht so schlimm!", sagte ich.

„Warum verteidigst du ihn immer noch, Lily?", fragte Alice. „Ich versteh das nicht. Nach allem, was er dir…"

Ich unterbrach sie. „Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass er das wirklich alles ernst meint. Ich… ich dachte, ich kenne ihn… Und das, was er jetzt ist, passt nicht zu dem Severus, den ich kannte."

„Wie auch immer." Sophy kam Alice, die gerade den Mund aufgemacht hatte, zuvor. Ich wusste, dass sie das Thema wechseln wollte, denn wenn es um Severus ging, kamen wir selten auf einen Nenner. „Wir waren gerade bei Bettkanten. Jetzt sag mal, Lily, wie gut hast du Cosmo denn schon kennen gelernt?"

Ich musste lächeln. Ich hatte Cosmo heute Morgen getroffen, als ich ins Bad wollte. Er kam gerade heraus und rubbelte sich mit einem Handtuch über die Haare. Wir hatten uns nur kurz unterhalten, aber er hatte erstaunlich gute Laune gehabt und als ich schließlich ins Bad gegangen war, hatte ich mich dabei erwischt, dass er mich damit angesteckt hatte. „Er ist wirklich nett.", sagte ich jetzt zu Sophy.

„Hat er… hat er mich zufällig mal erwähnt?" Sophys Wangen färbten sich rosa, etwas, das selten genug vorkam.

„Warum sollte er dich denn erwähnen? Ihr habt noch nicht ein Wort miteinander gewechselt!", warf Alice ein.

„Ich weiß.", sagte Sophy beleidigt. „Aber ich spreche trotzdem über ihn, oder nicht?"

Alice und ich mussten grinsen. Mit der ihr eigenen Logik lag sie gar nicht so falsch. Trotzdem musste ich sie enttäuschen. „Er hat dich nicht erwähnt. Aber wir haben auch noch nicht so viel geredet. Wir haben uns gestern nur noch die Zimmer angesehen und dann sind wir ins Bett gegangen und heute Morgen haben wir auch nur ganz kurz geredet."

Sie nickte. „Aber du hilfst mir doch, oder? Ich meine… dabei, ihn kennen zu lernen?"

Ich nickte. „Klar. Aber Sophy… warum sprichst du ihn nicht einfach an? Ich kenn dich so gar nicht. Sonst hast du keine Probleme, Jungs anzusprechen."

Ihre Wangen wurden noch ein paar Nuancen dunkler. „Ach, weißt du…" Das Thema war ihr sichtlich unangenehm. „Ich glaube, bei Cosmo ist das was anderes, als bei den anderen Jungs. Was ernsteres."

Sowohl Alice als auch ich sahen Sophy überrascht an. „Du bist verliebt.", stellte Alice fest.

Sophy rutschte unruhig hin und her. „Vielleicht."

Alice und ich lächelten uns an. „Das wir das noch erleben dürfen.", witzelte ich. Ich hatte bisher noch nie erlebt, dass Sophy ernsthaft in einen Jungen verliebt gewesen war.

Alice ersparte Sophy eine Antwort indem sie sagte: „Wir müssen los, Mädels."

Wir erhoben uns und schlossen uns Hanna und Rosie auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern an. „Ich glaub, ich ertrag Slughorn um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht.", murmelte Sophy.

„So schlimm ist er doch gar nicht!", sagte ich. Warum war ich eigentlich diejenige, die heute alle verteidigte?

„Das würde ich auch sagen, wenn ich seine Lieblingsschülerin wäre.", erwiderte Rosie lachend.

„Ich kann nichts dafür. Er mag mich, weil ich gut in seinem Fach bin. Ich bin keine Schleimerin, oder so!" Klasse. Jetzt musste ich auch noch mich selbst verteidigen.

„Das hat doch auch keiner gesagt.", sagte Sophy.

„Wir wissen, dass du nichts dafür kannst.", versicherte mir Hanna.

Vor dem Klassenzimmer warteten bereits einige Slytherins. Ich sah mich schnell um, aber Severus war noch nicht unter ihnen. Obwohl ich ihn vorhin noch verteidigt hatte, war ich erleichtert. Ich versuchte weitestgehend, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Hauptsächlich, weil er meistens mit dieser ekelhaften Bande zusammen war, den beiden Black-Schwestern, Malfoy und Lestrange. Alles solche Idioten, denen reines Blut über alles ging. Ich war nicht schlecht im Duellieren, aber ich wollte es auch nicht drauf ankommen lassen. Aber auch, wenn ich ihn mal alleine traf, sprachen wir nicht miteinander. Es war zuviel passiert. Es gab nichts mehr, dass ich ihm sagen konnte und gleichzeitig soviel, dass ich ihm gerne gesagt hätte, wenn ich die Worte dafür gefunden hätte.

Ohne, dass ich es bemerkt hatte, hatte sich der Gang gefüllt. Ich seufzte. Manchmal versank ich so in Gedanken, dass ich kaum mitbekam, was um mich herum passierte. Ich sollte das wirklich mal abstellen. In Zeiten wie diesen konnte das ziemlich gefährlich werden.

Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer öffnete sich und Slughorn erschien darin. „Guten Morgen! Kommen Sie doch herein, kommen Sie!" Er schenkte mir ein strahlendes Lächeln, als ich an ihm vorbeiging. Alice, Sophy, Hanna und Rosie tauschten wissende Blicke aus. Manchmal war es mir wirklich unangenehm, Slughorns Lieblingsschülerin zu sein.

Wir suchten uns einen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Sophy weigerte sich, ganz vorne zu sitzen und ich weigerte mich, ganz hinten zu sitzen, also schien es ein guter Kompromiss zu sein.

Nachdem alle da waren, begann Slughorn mit seinem Unterricht. Nach den üblichen Begrüßungsformeln teilte er uns mit, dass wir das Halbjahr mit einer Gruppenarbeit beginnen würden. „Sie können sich selber in Dreiergruppen zusammenfinden. Ihre Aufgabe wird es sein, selbst einen Trank zu entwickeln. Sie überlegen sich selbst, was er bewirken soll und teilen mir dies zum Ende dieser Stunde mit. Dann haben Sie vier Wochen in den Stunden hier Zeit, den Trank herzustellen. Wenn Ihnen diese Zeit nicht reicht, müssen Sie Ihre Freizeit dafür opfern." Er nickte uns zu und setzte sich dann.

Ich wandte mich Sophy und Alice zu. Das war eine Aufgabe ganz nach meinem Geschmack. „Also, was machen wir?"

Sophy sah mich unmotiviert an. „Wie wär's mit einem Trank, der glücklich macht?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Den gibt's doch schon."

„Aber es gibt doch für so gut wie alles schon einen Trank.", sagte Alice.

Sophy starrte Slughorn unverwandt an. „Wir könnten einen Trank brauen, der einem einen tollen Körper verschafft."

Alice und ich grinsten.

Am Ende entschieden wir uns dafür, einen Trank zu entwickeln, der einen Menschen vor Fluchverletzungen schützte. Wir dachen, dass so etwas in einem hitzigen Duell praktisch sein könnte. Ich ging nach vorn, um uns in Slughorns Liste einzutragen.

„Ein Schutztrank gegen Fluchschäden… Das dürfte nicht ganz einfach werden." Er sah mich an und begann zu lächeln. „Aber ich denke, Sie könnten das hinkriegen."

Ich lächelte. „Danke, Professor."

* * *

Am Abend wartete ich in der Eingangshalle auf Cosmo. Wir mussten gleich los zu unserem ersten Rundgang. Er war ein wenig zu spät, aber er hatte gerade noch ein Treffen mit seiner Quidditchmannschaft und ich nahm an, dass es ein wenig länger dauerte. Bevor er gegangen war, hatten wir noch das Vertrauensschülertreffen für morgen angesetzt und vorbereitet. Wir mussten die Kontrollgänge aufteilen.

Ich hatte mich auf eine Stufe gesetzt und wartete nun. Ich hörte plötzlich Schritte hinter mir und stand auf, in der Annahme, dass es Cosmo war. Ich drehte mich um – und sah direkt in Potters Gesicht. Er musterte mich, bevor er etwas sagte. „Du solltest hier nicht rumlungern, Evans."

„Ich lungere hier nicht rum!", erwiderte ich ein wenig hitzig. „Ich…"

Er unterbrach mich. „Mir gefällt dein Tonfall nicht, Evans. Du solltest ein wenig Respekt zeigen und mich mit Professor oder Sir ansprechen."

Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an. Natürlich, arrogant war er schon immer gewesen, aber jetzt gerade übertraf er sich selbst. Ich zählte stumm bis zehn, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und antwortete dann so ruhig ich konnte: „Ich warte auf Cosmo Fletcher, _Sir_. Wir müssen heute Abend den Kontrollgang machen."

„So so…" Potter musterte mich und er sah fast belustigt aus. „Solltet ihr dann nicht schon unterwegs sein?"

In diesem Moment erschien Cosmo oben auf der Treppe. „Es tut mit Leid, Lily, aber…" Er stoppte mitten im Satz, als Potter sich umdrehte. „Mr. Fletcher, da sind Sie ja."

Cosmo nickte und kam die Treppe hinunter. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät bin, aber es hat ein wenig länger gedauert, als ich dachte."

„Sie beide sollten jetzt mit Ihrem Rundgang beginnen. Und ich hoffe, das nächste Mal sind Sie pünktlich, Mr. Fletcher." Potter warf mir einen letzten Blick zu, dann nickte er kurz und verschwand in einem Gang.

„Du bist gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen!", sagte ich, als er weg war.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Lily… Was ist denn passiert?" Cosmo sah mich neugierig an.

„Ach… er meinte, ich solle hier nicht _rumlungern_ und hat mir eine Lektion in Sachen Respekt erteilt." Ich schnaubte. „Ausgerechnet Potter."

„Das nächste Mal bin ich wirklich pünktlich, ich versprech's dir."

Ich musste lachen. „Wir treffen uns das nächste Mal einfach im Schulsprecherraum, da werd ich nicht gerade auf Potter treffen."

„Auch gut." Cosmo lächelte mich an und ich stellte fest, dass seine Augen strahlten. Irgendwo in meinem Bauch kribbelte es leicht, als er mich so ansah. „Hattest du ihn schon im Unterricht?"

Ich brauchte einen Moment um den Sinn der Frage zu kapieren, ich war noch viel zu sehr auf seine Augen konzentriert. „Ähh… Potter?" _Großartig, Lily, wie intelligent! _„Nein… Nein, wir haben morgen die erste Stunde bei ihm."

Cosmo nickte. „Wir hatten ihn heute schon. Er ist wirklich gut."

Ich nickte. „Aha."

„Das macht es für dich auch nicht besser, was?" Cosmo lachte und legte einen Arm um mich. „Aber ich bin überzeugt, dass du schon damit fertig wirst."

Ich lächelte, während sich ein warmes Gefühl in mir ausbreitete. Cosmo war einer der nettesten Jungs, denen ich bisher begegnet war. Ich war froh, dass er mein Schulsprecher-Partner war. Kein Wunder, dass Sophy sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Sophy! Ob es eine gute Gelegenheit war, sie anzusprechen? Allerdings wusste ich noch nicht so recht, wie ich das am besten anfangen sollte. Am Ende sagte ich nichts, nahm mir aber vor, mir morgen etwas zu überlegen. Bestimmt wäre es gut für Sophy, mal mit einem Jungen wie Cosmo auszugehen. Ich sah ihn unauffällig von der Seite an. Er war wirklich süß…

--

_Das war sie also, die erste Begegnung von Lily Evans und Professor Potter... Würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt, wie es euch gefallen hat! Und um euch ein bisschen Appetit auf mehr zu machen, verrate ich mal so viel: Im nächsten Kapitel wird Lily ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde bei James erleben..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Vielen lieben Dank an sallita und Your Lily-Rose für eure Reviews! Freut mich sehr, dass euch die Story gefällt und hoffe natürlich, dass das auch mit diesem Kapitel noch so bleibt. _

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Georgie_

_**Kapitel 4**_

Ich starrte auf den roten Samt über mir. Cosmo und ich hatten vor einer halben Stunde unsere Patrouille beendet und ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, mir zu überlegen, wie ich Cosmo auf Sophy aufmerksam machen konnte. Aber was ich mir auch überlegte, es fühlte sich alles _falsch_ an. Ich konnte nicht mal sagen, warum. Irgendetwas in mir sträubte sich dagegen, Cosmo und Sophy zusammen zu bringen. Es war fast… aber das war ja nun wirklich lächerlich… oder? Konnte es sein, dass ich… Nein! Ich war nicht eifersüchtig! Ich hatte ja gar keinen Grund dazu. Erstens kannte Cosmo Sophy ja noch nicht mal und zweitens hatte ich ja schließlich kein Interesse an ihm. Ich seufzte. Wahrscheinlich war es die beste Idee, wenn ich Cosmo einfach mal bei einer passenden Gelegenheit meinen Freundinnen vorstellen würde. Ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass Sophy von da an selbst die Initiative übernehmen würde, wie sonst auch.

Ich drehte mich auf die Seite und schloss fest die Augen.

* * *

„Was haben wir jetzt?", fragte Sophy am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück. Sie wusste nie wirklich, welches Fach sie als nächstes hatte. Sie verließ sich darauf, dass irgendjemand ihr schon sagte, wo sie jetzt hinmusste. Na ja, wahrscheinlich hatte sie es da bei Alice und mir sehr einfach.

„Kräuterkunde.", erwiderte Alice. Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Bei Professor Fieldman."

„Wieso das denn?" Sophy sah erstaunt von ihren Cornflakes auf. „Der ist doch schon im Ruhestand! Was ist mit Sprout?"

„Krank.", sagte Alice, „Fieldman vertritt sie, bis sie wieder gesund ist." Sie seufzte.

„Stimmt das?" Sophy sah mich hilfesuchend an. Sofern das möglich war, mochte sie den alten Fieldman noch weniger als Slughorn.

Ich nickte.

Sophy sah düster von mir zu Alice und wieder zurück. „Da habt ihr mir ja schön den Morgen versaut. Was haben wir danach?"

Diesmal war ich es, die düster schaute. „Potter."

„Meint ihr, er ist ein guter Lehrer?", schaltete sich Rosie in unser Gespräch ein.

„Laut Cosmo schon.", sagte ich widerwillig.

„Cosmo?" Sophys braune Augen begannen zu funkeln. „Sag mal, Lily…"

Ich unterbrach sie. „Nein, noch nicht. Aber wir haben jetzt mit den Ravenclaws zusammen Kräuterkunde und ich dachte, ich könnte euch einander vorstellen." Das hatte ich mir gerade erst überlegt, aber es erschien mir eine gute Möglichkeit.

Sie begann zu strahlen. „Fantastisch."

„Also doch kein versauter Morgen.", bemerkte Alice amüsiert.

„Versaut? Wer sagt denn so was? Das könnte der beste Morgen meines Lebens werden!" Sophys Gesicht hatte einen sehr verklärten Ausdruck angenommen. „Müssen wir nicht schon mal zu den Gewächshäusern?"

„Nein.", sagte ich, „Wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit." Ich war nicht scharf darauf, jetzt schon zu den Gewächshäusern zu gehen, denn der Himmel war ziemlich bewölkt und sah nicht gerade freundlich aus.

„Hmm. Na gut." Damit wandte sie sich wieder ihren Cornflakes zu und Alice und ich tauschten einen belustigten Blick.

Als wir uns zehn Minuten später auf den Weg zur ersten Stunde an diesem Tag machten, war Sophy nicht im Geringsten anzumerken, dass sie irgendein Problem mit dem Unterricht hatte. Sie war total aufgekratzt.

„Sehen meine Haare gut aus?", fragte sie.

„Ja.", sagte Alice.

„Oh, seht mal, er ist schon da!" Sophy blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Cosmo stand mit ein paar Freunden aus Ravenclaw vor der Tür zum Gewächshaus.

„Na dann komm!", sagte ich leise.

Sophy strich ihren Rock noch einmal glatt, dann setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und wir gingen zielstrebig auf die Gruppe zu. „Hey Cosmo!", sagte ich und lächelte ihn an.

„Hi!" Er lächelte mich ebenfalls an und ich bekam wieder dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in der Bauchgegend.

Einen Moment lang starrte ich ihn an – das wurde langsam wirklich zu einer lästigen Angewohnheit – dann sagte ich: „Cosmo, das sind meine Freundinnen Hanna Beckett, Rosalyn Herold, Alice McDonnel und Sophy Parker."

Sophy schenkte ihm ihr strahlendstes Lächeln. „Hi!"

„Hey. Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen." Er lächelte sie der Reihe nach an, dann stellte er uns seine Freunde vor.

„Ich hab gehört, du bist nicht nur Schulsprecher, sondern auch Kapitän eurer Quidditchmannschaft geworden.", sagte Sophy an Cosmo gewandt um ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Er lächelte. „Ja, das stimmt."

Sophy nickte. „Du bist ein guter Spieler."

Er lachte. „Solltest du nicht eigentlich zur Gryffindormannschaft halten?"

Sie grinste keck. „Klar. Aber ihr seid die zweitbesten." Die beiden lachten einvernehmlich.

Ich seufzte erleichtert und wandte mich Alice zu. Zum Glück war Sophy noch in der Lage, selbst mit ihm zu flirten. Darin war sie nämlich auch eindeutig besser als ich und ich fürchtete, dass ich auch nicht gerade die beste Partnervermittlerin war.

„Alles okay?", flüsterte Alice mir zu.

Ich nickte. „Ich hatte nur ein wenig Angst, dass Sophy vielleicht nicht… na ja, weißt du, dass ich auch noch ein Date hätte organisieren müssen."

Alice lachte. „Sophy hat sich wirklich ein wenig merkwürdig benommen. Unfassbar, aber sie scheint es das erste Mal wirklich auf etwas Längerfristiges abgesehen zu haben."

„Das ist wirklich kaum vorstellbar.", sagte ich abwesend, während ich beobachtete, wie Sophy über irgendetwas lachte, das Cosmo gesagt hatte. Ich seufzte erneut. Irgendetwas fühlte sich ganz eindeutig _falsch _an.

„Da kommt ja die alte Fledermaus.", sagte Rosie und machte ein Würgegeräusch.

Alice und ich sahen uns um. Professor Fieldman kam in einem wehenden schwarzen Umhang über das Gelände auf uns zu. Ich musste Rosie Recht geben. Er sah wirklich aus wie eine übergroße, ledrige, alte Fledermaus. Ich wusste ja, dass er alt war, aber _so_ alt hatte ich ihn nicht in Erinnerung gehabt. Wir hatten ihn bis zur dritten Klasse gehabt, seit der vierten hatten wir Professor Sprout. Sie war noch eine relativ junge Lehrerin und der Unterricht bei ihr machte viel mehr Spaß.

„Guten Morgen, meine Damen und Herren.", sagte er in seiner zackigen Art und Weise, als er uns erreicht hatte.

Sophy beugte sich zu Cosmo und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Die beiden lachten.

„Ihr scheint euch ja gut zu verstehen.", sagte Alice leise zu Sophy, als wir im Gewächshaus unsere Plätze eingenommen hatten.

Sie nickte lebhaft. „Ja… Er ist einfach ein Traum… Aus der Nähe sieht er noch besser aus und er ist einfach… hach… perfekt!" Sie wandte sich an mich. „Danke Lily!"

„Kein Problem!", antwortete ich und lächelte sie an. Irgendwie fühlte sich mein eigenes Gesicht in diesem Moment fremd an.

* * *

Sonst hatte ich immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sich Kräuterkunde bei Professor Fieldman fast so zog wie Geschichte der Zauberei bei Binns, aber sobald mir wieder einfiel, dass wir danach unsere erste Stunde bei Potter hatten, verging die Zeit viel zu schnell. Als Fieldman uns anwies, unsere Sachen einzupacken, stöhnte ich auf.

Sowohl Sophy als auch Alice sahen mich mitfühlend an. „Ach Lils, es ist doch nur eine Stunde.", sagte Sophy.

„Ja, das kriegst du schon hin!", fügte Alice hinzu.

Ich nickte, wenn auch nicht besonders überzeugt.

Als wir auf dem Weg zum Schloss waren, hörte ich hinter mir eine Stimme, die mich rief. Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich um. Cosmo kam auf mich zugerannt. „Hey, Lily, warte mal!"

Er kam vor mir zu Stehen und atmete einmal tief durch. „Du hast jetzt deine erste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, oder?"

Ich nickte. „Ja."

„Hier." Er streckte mir eine Hand entgegen. Darin hielt er eine wunderschöne weiße Blume. „Zur Verteidigung gegen schlechte Laune. Lass dich von Potter nicht runterziehen!"

Ich konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, als ich die Blume nahm. „Danke, Cosmo, das ist wirklich süß."

Cosmo lächelte. „Also, wir sehen uns dann spätestens bei dem Vertrauensschülertreffen."

Ich nickte und ging dann wieder zu den Mädels.

„Lily! Was war das denn?", fragte Rosie und sah erstaunt auf die Blume in meiner Hand.

„Er weiß, dass ich jetzt Potter hab.", sagte ich immer noch lächelnd, während wir uns wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss machen.

„Ich sag's doch, Cosmo ist einfach perfekt.", murmelte Sophy.

Wegen der Unterbrechung mussten wir uns ein wenig beeilen, aber als wir ankamen, war von Potter noch nichts zu sehen. Ich atmete erleichtert auf. Ich hatte mir ja schließlich vorgenommen, nicht unnötig aufzufallen und am ersten Tag zu spät zu kommen, wäre bestimmt aufgefallen. Erstaunlich genug war der Anblick im Klassenzimmer aber alle mal: Die einzigen freien Plätze waren ganz hinten. Potter war anscheinend so beliebt, dass sich ausnahmsweise alle um die Plätze in den vorderen Reihen stritten. Ich saß zwar sonst nie ganz hinten, aber dieses eine Mal war es mir nur sehr recht.

Wir saßen gerade mal ein paar Sekunden, als die Tür aufging und Potter erschien. „Guten Morgen!", sagte er, als er ans Pult trat.

„Guten Morgen!", erwiderte die Klasse, nur ich hielt den Mund. Ich würde nicht unnötig auffallen, aber auch nicht unnötig höflich sein.

Potter stützte sich auf dem Pult ab und ließ seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen. „Fehlt irgendjemand?"

Einige antworteten „Nein.", andere schüttelten die Köpfe. Ich tat nichts von beidem.

„Gut." Er stellte sich aufrecht hin. „Angesichts der Zeit, in der wir leben, habe ich vor, euch dieses Jahr intensiv auf das Duellieren vorzubereiten. Die Grundlagen solltet ihr natürlich kennen, aber ich denke, dass ich euch noch einiges beibringen kann. Erst mal möchte ich aber sehen, was ihr schon könnt. Freiwillige?" Einige Hände schossen sofort in die Höhe. Er ließ erneut seinen Blick über uns schweifen. Der ziemlich Unheil verkündend an mir hängen blieb. Augenblicklich ahnte ich schlimmes. Potter lächelte zuckersüß. „Evans, wie wär's mit dir?"

Ich wollte zuerst nein sagen, aber dann wurde mir ziemlich schnell bewusst, dass er das nicht gelten lassen würde. Zähneknirschend ergriff ich meinen Zauberstab und ging nach vorne.

Potter hatte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und hatte mit einem Schlenker das Pult an die Seite befördert, so dass mehr Platz war. Wir standen uns gegenüber. Potter verbeugte sich. Ich warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und tat es ihm dann nach. Dann erhoben wir beide unsere Zauberstäbe. Er rief: „Expelliarmus!"; im gleichen Moment rief ich: „Protego!" Der Schildzauber blockte seinen Zauber ab und gab mir die Gelegenheit, ein wenig zurückzuweichen. Ich stand nun neben dem Pult an der Seite. Nicht die beste Idee, denn jetzt hatte ich die Wand im Rücken. Als Potter „Impedimenta!" rief, duckte ich mich hinter das Pult. Über mir prallte der Fluch gegen die Wand und ein wenig Putz rieselte mir auf den Kopf.

Potter machte ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. Ohne lange zu zielen, hob ich den Zauberstab und murmelte: „Petrificus totalus!" Als nächstes hörte ich ein lautes Poltern. Vorsichtig stand ich auf. Potter lag ausgestreckt auf dem Boden, niedergestreckt mit einer Ganzkörperklammer! Ich genoss einen Moment lang selbstzufrieden den blöden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, dann hob ich mit einem Schwung meines Zauberstabes den Fluch auf und wandte mich zum Gehen.

„Stupor!", hörte ich Potters tiefe Stimme hinter mir. Aber da war es schon zu spät. Ich hatte keine Chance mehr zu reagieren. Und da wurde es auch schon schwarz um mich.

--

_Über Reviews würde ich mich wie immer sehr freuen._


	5. Chapter 5

_Vielen lieben Dank an Your Lily-Rose, Haike, sallita, lady89 und Harlow Black für eure Reviews. Ich bin sehr froh, dass euch die Story gefällt und dass ihr sie so fleißig lest. Und ich hoffe auch, dass ihr dran bleibt und "meinen" James (wie schön wäre es, wenn er mir wirklich gehören würde... hach) bald ein wenig mehr mögt. Ich möchte mich auch entschuldigen, dass ich mit diesem Update so lange gebraucht hab, aber ich zieh bald um und deswegen bin ich gerade sehr im Stress. Ich hoffe, ihr verzieht mir, dass die nächsten Updates vielleicht auch ein wenig unregelmäßig kommen._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Georgie_

_**Kapitel 5**_

Ziemlich weit über mir schwebte das Gesicht von James Potter. Das war niemals ein gutes Zeichen, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich flach auf dem Boden lag, erschien es mir noch schlimmer als sonst. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor mir bewusst wurde, warum ich auf dem Boden lag und Potter mich ansah. Das Duell!

Potter hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, während er mich ansah. Er sah unheimlich arrogant damit aus. Ich setzte mich auf. Alle anderen sahen mich mehr oder weniger belustigt an und ich spürte, wie mir die Röte in die Wangen schoss.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Evans?", fragte Potter, während ich aufstand. „Einfach einen Fluch aufzuheben! In einem echten Duell wärst du jetzt tot."

Ich sah starr an ihm vorbei, als ich sagte: „Ich hätte Sie ja schlecht da auf dem Boden liegen lassen können, _Professor._ Schließlich wollen wir ja hier was lernen."

Potter sah mich an. Ziemlich durchdringend. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass meine Wangen langsam wirklich brannten – so als hätte mir gerade jemand rechts und links eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Und dann lächelte er plötzlich. Spöttisch Und das machte die ganze Sache noch unangenehmer.

„Das ist ein ziemlich gutes Argument. Aber dein Tonfall gefällt mir immer noch nicht. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

Ich vergaß an ihm vorbeizusehen und starrte ihn an. Der Rest der Klasse starrte ihn ebenfalls an.

„Und noch mal fünf Punkte Abzug für deine Leichtsinnigkeit. Setz dich." Er wandte sich ab und schwang seinen Zauberstab, worauf das Pult sich wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz bewegte.

Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden des ungläubigen Starrens – darin wurde ich langsam eine Meisterin – drehte ich mich um und ging zurück zu meinem Platz in der letzten Reihe. Ich konnte spüren, wie mir die Blicke folgte. Hanna, Rosie, Sophy und Alice sahen mich mitleidig an. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz zwischen Alice und Sophy und murmelte: „Ich wusste's doch. Ich wusste's!"

Alice tätschelte mir beruhigend den Arm. „Mach dir nichts draus, Lily."

Ich wollte den Mund aufmachen und etwas sagen, aber da fuhr Potter mit dem Unterricht fort und ich hielt lieber meine Klappe, um nicht noch mehr zu riskieren.

„Wir ihr gesehen habt, hat Miss Evans sich ja eigentlich nicht schlecht geschlagen. Aber wäre das ein richtiges Duell mit einem richtigen Todesser gewesen, dann wäre sie jetzt tot. Und das wäre doch für uns alle ein sehr großer Verlust." Er sah in meine Richtung und lächelte wieder. Merkwürdigerweise war es aber kein spöttisches Lächeln. Eigentlich war das Lächeln gar nichts Besonderes. Es war einfach ein Lächeln.

Irritiert sah ich ihn an, während er schon weiter sprach. War Potter neuerdings auch noch schizophren? Erst griff er mich von hinten an, dann bekam ich dafür auch noch Punktabzug und jetzt lächelte er – mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich mich _„nicht schlecht geschlagen" _hatte?

* * *

Über meine Irritation über Potters Verhalten vergaß ich sogar meine Wut auf ihn – etwas, das selten genug vorkam. Potter brachte uns ein paar Schutzzauber bei und ich schrieb auch alles brav mit, aber am Ende der Stunde hätte ich keinen von ihnen beim Namen nennen können.

„Das war wirklich nicht dein bester Auftritt, Lils.", sagte Sophy vorsichtig. Wir waren auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, weil wir jetzt zum Glück eine Freistunde hatten, während Alice, Rosie und Hanna zu Wahrsagen mussten.

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte ich niedergeschlagen. Ich hatte mich nicht nur vollkommen blamiert, ich hatte ihm auch noch die beste Angriffsfläche geboten.

Sophy legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern. „Na ja, du konntest nicht erwarten, dass er dich von hinten angreift."

„Doch! Bei Potter hätte ich genau damit rechnen müssen!" Wir waren vor dem Gemälde der Fetten Dame angekommen. Sophy sagte ihr das Passwort und wir betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum, der vollkommen leer war. Wir ließen uns in zwei Sessel fallen. „Sieht so aus als wäre er von Nach-einem-Date-fragen direkt zum Hassen übergegangen.", sagte ich, während ich mir die Schläfen massierte.

„Ich weiß nicht." Sophy sah mich nachdenklich an. „Er hätte dich noch viel mehr fertig machen können, wenn er das gewollt hätte. Am Ende war er doch ganz nett zu dir. Vielleicht will er nur nicht, dass die anderen denken, er bevorzugt dich? Weil er dich letztes Jahr ständig nach einem Date gefragt hat?"

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nach der Stunde heute glaubt mit Sicherheit niemand mehr, dass er mich bevorzugt."

Sophys Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. „Das wohl nicht gerade. Vielleicht will er sich ja auch ein kleines bisschen an dir rächen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ich seufzte. „Wie auch immer, das nächste Mal, wenn er sich duellieren will, bin ich besser vorbereitet. Und ich schwöre dir, dann werde ich ihn nicht nur mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegen!"

Sophy sah mich einen Moment lang an, dann begann sie zu kichern. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nach ein paar guten Flüchen in der Bibliothek suchen?"

Ich musste ebenfalls lachen. „Gute Idee! Aber erst sollten wir was von unseren Hausaufgaben machen, meinst du nicht?"

Sofort wurde ihr Gesicht wieder ernst. „Manchmal hast du wirklich ein erstaunliches Talent dafür, einem die Laune zu verderben."

„Tut mit Leid." Ich grinste. „Aber hinterher bist du mir sicher wieder dankbar, wenn ich dich zwinge, sie jetzt zu machen und du dafür am Samstag mehr Zeit für dich hast."

„Stimmt auch wieder. Kräuterkunde?"

Ich nickte. „Okay." Ich beugte mich runter und öffnete meine Tasche. Auf meinen Büchern lag die Blume von Cosmo. Ich musste lächeln. Ich nahm sie heraus und sagte zu Sophy: „Ich bin gleich wieder da, fang schon mal an!"

Sie sah mich ein wenig verdutzt an, als ich durch das Porträtloch verschwand. Ich lief zu den Schulsprecherräumen. Dort verwandelte ich einen Kerzenständer in eine schmale Vase, füllte sie mit Wasser und stellte die Blume hinein. Dann ging ich in mein Schlafzimmer, stellte die Vase auf mein Nachtschränkchen und betrachtete sie lächelnd. Und da war es wieder, dieses merkwürdige Kribbeln. Ich seufzte. Das war nahezu verrückt. Ich war dabei, mich in Cosmo zu verlieben. Ich konnte es wenigstens vor mir selbst zugeben. Aber gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich schuldig Sophy gegenüber. Sie war das erste Mal wirklich verliebt. Und deswegen sollte ich meine Finger von Cosmo lassen. Na ja, streng genommen, hatte ich ja bisher nichts getan. Und so sollte es auch bleiben. _Aber er hat dich geküsst!_, sagte eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf. Nun ja, das stimmte natürlich, aber es war nur ein klitzekleiner Kuss auf die Wange gewesen. Und er war nicht von mir ausgegangen!

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser eine kleine Kuss war passiert, daran konnte ich jetzt nichts mehr ändern. Ich musste nur dafür sorgen, dass so was nicht noch einmal passierte. Ich seufzte ein weiteres Mal, strich vorsichtig mit der Spitze meines Zeigefingers über die weichen Blütenblätter und verließ die Schulsprecherräume dann wieder.

* * *

„Hey Lily!"

Ich hob den Kopf von meinen Arithmantikaufgaben. Cosmo stand neben dem Tisch in unserem Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum. „Oh… Hi! Ich hab dich gar nicht reinkommen hören."

„Das hab ich gemerkt." Cosmo setzte sich neben mich auf das Sofa. „Du sahst ziemlich konzentriert aus. Was machst du da?"

„Arithmantik."

Er zog eine Grimasse. „Ich wünschte, meine Mom hätte mich nicht dazu überredet, dieses Fach zu behalten. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund denkt sie, dass es nützlich ist."

„Ich finde es eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht… Wenn wir nur nicht immer so viel aufbekämen." Ich sah ein wenig unglücklich auf mein Pergament.

Er nickte. „Oh ja. Ich brauch immer ewig, bis ich die Aufgaben fertig habe. Aber sag mal…" Er sah mich an, den Kopf ein wenig schief gelegt. „Du bist darin doch ziemlich gut, oder?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, nickte dann aber. „Na ja, schon."

„Könntest du mir nicht vielleicht mal ein bisschen Nachhilfe geben?"

Ich öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder ohne etwas zu sagen. Meine Güte, Cosmos Timing war aber auch schlecht. Wenn ich versucht hätte, ihm näher zu kommen, hätte ich vor Freude über seine Frage jetzt Luftsprünge gemacht. Leider hatte ich aber gerade heute Mittag beschlossen, ihm _nicht _näher zu kommen. „Äh, weißt du… Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine besonders gute Lehrerin bin.", versuchte ich mich rauszureden.

„Was? Ach komm schon, Lily, ich kann mir keine bessere Nachhilfelehrerin als dich vorstellen!"

Ich schluckte. „Na ja… vielleicht kann ich dir ja mal bei den Hausaufgaben helfen…", sagte ich zögernd. Ganz wohl war mir dabei nicht.

„Super!" Cosmo strahlte mich an. Mein Magen fühlte sich an, als würde er sich gerade zu einem handfesten Seemannsknoten formen. Schnell wandte ich mich ab und begann, meine Schulsachen zusammen zu packen. Trotzdem spürte ich seinen Blick noch in meinem Rücken.

„Übrigens, Lily…", begann er, „ich hab gehört, was dir heute in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste passiert ist."

Ich spürte, dass ich schon wieder rot wurde. Das, was da passiert war, war ja an sich schon schlimm genug. Aber die Vorstellung, dass mittlerweile ganz Hogwarts davon wusste… konnte es etwas Schlimmeres geben?

„Ich finde, dass Potter da übertrieben hat. Es war nur fair von dir, dass du den Fluch aufgehoben hast. Er ist immerhin dein _Lehrer _und nicht Du-weißt-schon-wer persönlich! Und außerdem sollte ihm eigentlich klar sein, dass du wohl kaum einen Todesser von einem Fluch befreien würdest."

Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte ich mich wieder zu ihm umgedreht. Ich merkte selbst, wie sich ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Danke, Cosmo."

Er winkte ab. „Dafür brauchst du mir nicht zu danken. Ich hab nur gesagt, was jeder halbwegs vernünftige Mensch sehen sollte!"

Mein Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter. Ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass ich vielleicht ein bisschen debil aussah, aber ich freute mich wirklich über seine Worte. Und solange ich noch nicht sabberte, war es auch noch nicht so schlimm.

„Na ja…" Cosmo fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Das wollte ich nur schnell loswerden. Aber vielleicht sollten wir uns jetzt besser auf das Vertrauensschülermeeting vorbereiten."

„Ja, da hast du Recht… Also…" Ich kramte ein leeres Pergament hervor und eine Feder und konnte immer noch nicht aufhören zu lächeln.

„Was müssen wir heute alles besprechen?", fragte Cosmo.

„Na ja, zuerst mal müssen wir die Kontrollgänge verteilen… Dann hat McGonagall mir eben das Datum für das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende mitgeteilt, dass müssen wir an die Vertrauensschüler weitergeben, damit die es in ihren Häusern bekannt geben. Und dann dachte ich, sollten wir vielleicht schon mal den Halloweenball ansprechen." Da war sie wieder, die normale Lily. Wenn auch mit ein bisschen besserer Laune als sonst.

Cosmo hatte mir schweigend zugehört. Jetzt nickte er und sah mich lächelnd an. „Dem hab ich nichts hinzuzufügen. Hogwarts hat dieses Jahr wirklich ganz besonders viel Glück mit seiner Schulsprecherin."

--

_Mögt ihr mir ein kleines Review dalassen? ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Vielen lieben Dank an Harlow Black, sallita und kloinerteufel für eure Reviews und dafür, dass ihr mir die Treue haltet! Es tut mir so, so Leid, aber das Kapitel hier ist wieder recht kurz und hat auch eher Übergangscharakter... Ich hätte euch gerne etwas aussagekräftigeres gepostet, aber mein Umzug verschiebt sich jetzt noch bis Anfang Oktober und hier ist alles so stressig, dass mir die richtige Inspiration zum Schreiben fehlt! Ich wollte euch aber nicht allzu lange auf das nächste Update warten lassen und dachte, dieses Kapitel ist immer noch besser als gar keins. Ich hoffe inständig, dass sich das alles bald legt, dass ihr weiterhin meine Story verfolgt und mir auch dieses Kapitel verzeiht (und vielleicht sogar trotzdem ein kleines Review dalasst ;)). Ach ja, und für alle, die Zweifel haben: Das hier IST eine James/Lily-Story, aber ich mache es meinen Prots gerne ein bisschen schwerer. ;)_

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Georgie_

_**Kapitel 6**_

Cosmos Kompliment sorgte dafür, dass ich für den Rest des Nachmittags ein Dauergrinsen im Gesicht hatte. Beim Vertrauensschülermeeting schafften es nicht mal die Slytherins mit ihren störenden Bemerkungen mir das Lächeln zu vertreiben. Sophy und Alice wunderten sich natürlich ein bisschen über meinen plötzlichen Stimmungswandel, aber sie sagten nichts weiter und schienen sich einfach zu freuen, dass meine Laune wieder besser war.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen wir zusammen in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum. Während Alice und Sophy ein paar Sessel reservierten, hängte ich die Mitteilung über das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende ans schwarze Brett. Dann gesellte ich mich zu den beiden.

Sophy sah mich an. „Sag mal Lily…"

„Ja?"

„Ich hab mir überlegt, ich könnte Cosmo vielleicht fragen, ob er mit mir nach Hogsmeade geht."

Ich öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber es kam nichts raus, also schloss ich ihn wieder. Dann wagte ich einen neuen Versuch. „Klar." Ich räusperte mich. „Das ist sicher eine gute Idee."

Sophy nickte glücklich. „Ja, das dachte ich auch." Sie wandte sich an Alice: „Wirst du Frank fragen, ob er mit dir hingeht?"

Ich achtete nicht wirklich auf Alices Antwort. Wahrscheinlich war sie eh wieder zu schüchtern um Frank Longbottom um ein Date zu bitten. Eigentlich hatten Sophy und ich uns vorgenommen, den beiden ein bisschen auf die Sprünge zu helfen – aber Sophy war jetzt mit Cosmo beschäftigt. Und ich in gewisser Weise auch. Aber ich beschloss, dass ich trotzdem versuchen würde, Alice und Frank zu helfen. Ich würde mich dabei ja nun nicht gleich in Frank verlieben. Wenn die Sache mit Cosmo nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte ich jetzt fast gelacht.

„Lily! Hey, Lily!"

Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken. „Hmm? Was?"

„Auf welchem Stern warst du denn gerade?" Sophy und Alice sahen mich amüsiert an.

Ich musste grinsen. „Ich hab nur nachgedacht. Wie wär's, wenn ich heute bei euch schlafen würde?"

„Das wäre toll! Musst du heute nicht mehr in den Schulsprecherraum?", fragte Alice.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir hatten ja vorhin das Vertrauensschülertreffen und die Patrouille macht heute jemand anderes. Es gibt also keinen wichtigen Schulsprecherkram zu besprechen!"

„Na, wenn das so ist, schläfst du natürlich bei uns!", sagte Sophy grinsend.

Ich lächelte. Sicher war es eine gute Idee, wenn ich soviel freie Zeit wie möglich mit Sophy und Alice verbrachte, anstatt mit Cosmo.

* * *

„Ihr wollt Flüche sammeln für Lilys nächstes Duell mit Potter?" Rosie sah uns amüsiert an. Sophy und ich hatten gerade Alice von unserem Plan erzählt, als Hanna und Rosie reinkamen.

„Beim nächsten Mal möchte ich die Siegerin sein.", sagte ich seufzend.

Rosie kicherte.

Hanna hingegen sah mich nachdenklich an und sagte dann: „Wisst ihr, eigentlich ist das ein bisschen unlogisch… Wenn wir Potter wörtlich nehmen, dürfte ihn niemand von einem Fluch befreien, wenn er besiegt wurde… In einem echten Duell befrei ich doch auch keinen Todesser, den jemand von meinen Leuten gerade außer Gefecht gesetzt hat."

Wir sahen Hanna verblüfft an. „Das würde bedeuten, wenn Potter das nächste Mal bewegungsunfähig auf dem Boden liegt, müssen wir ihn da liegen lassen.", sagte Sophy und begann zu kichern. „Das ist gut, Hanna, damit können wir die Unterrichtszeit effektiv verkürzen!"

Ich legte den Kopf schief. „Aber Hanna hat ja wirklich recht… Ich wette, er hat nur von hinten angegriffen, weil ich es war, die ihn niedergestreckt hat."

„Vielleicht hättest du einfach laut und deutlich sagen müssen, dass das Duell damit beendet ist.", schlug Rosie lachend vor.

„Wie auch immer, für das nächste Duell will ich besser vorbereitet sein.", sagte ich.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass er dich das nächste Mal schon wieder dran nimmt.", sagte Alice.

„Oder erst recht.", warf Sophy ein, „Um zu sehen, was Lily in der letzten Stunde gelernt hat."

„Du solltest dir vielleicht neben Flüchen auch ein paar bessere Schutzzauber raussuchen.", schlug Hanna vor.

Rosie nickte eifrig. „Genau! Gibt es nicht irgendeinen Schutzzauber, der den Fluch auf den Angreifer zurückwirft? Das wäre doch genau das richtige für Potter."

„Danach sollten wir unbedingt mal suchen!", sagte Sophy begeistert.

Ich nickte. „Gute Idee. Und ich denke, wenn es mir gelingen sollte, ihn zu entwaffnen, mach ich mit ihm mal das gleiche, was er immer mit anderen gemacht hat – ich lass ihn in der Luft hängen."

„Oh ja! Ha, der wird sich noch umgucken!" Sophy zwinkerte mir verführerisch zu.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag verbrachten Sophy, Alice und ich unsere Mittagspause in der Bibliothek und suchten nach ein paar guten Flüchen.

„Willst du eher was, das fies ist, oder lieber was, das ihn umhaut?", fragte Alice.

„Na ja…" Ich sah nachdenklich auf das Buch vor mir. „Ich meine, ein paar Furunkel oder so was sind sicher witzig und verdient hätte er sie auf jeden Fall, aber auf Dauer gewinnt man damit kein Duell."

Alice nickte. „Ich würde sagen, damit du beim nächsten Mal gewinnst, solltest du lieber einen Schockzauber nehmen anstatt einer Ganzkörperklammer."

„Im Prinzip ist es egal, womit ich ihn außer Gefecht setze. Ich hab nicht vor, noch mal einen Fluch aufzuheben!"

„Gute Einstellung.", sagte Sophy schmunzelnd. „Sieh mal, mit diesem Fluch kannst du ihm kleine Wichtel auf den Hals hetzen."

„Wichtel?" Alice sah Sophy skeptisch an.

„Ja… Ach nein, hier steht, die Wichtel müssen vorher schon vorhanden sein. Mit diesem Zauber machen sie nur, was du willst." Sophy schlug das Buch zu. „Schade eigentlich."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn in ein Stachelschwein verwandeln." Ich seufzte.

„Meinst du, dass das so schwer ist? Immerhin hat er ja schon die passende Frisur!" Sophy grinste.

Ich lächelte. Ich wusste, sie sagte das nur, um mich aufzumuntern. Sie mochte zwar nicht gutheißen, dass Potter mich von hinten angegriffen hätte, aber eigentlich hatte sie nichts gegen ihn. Plötzlich überkam mich mein schlechtes Gewissen. Sophy verbrachte ihre freie Zeit damit, mir dabei zu helfen, Flüche für ein Duell mit Potter zu suchen und was machte ich? Ich verliebte mich in den einzigen Jungen, an dem sie bisher echtes Interesse gezeigt hatte. Tolle Freundin. Ich seufzte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Alice.

„Nichts.", log ich. „Lasst uns aufhören. Ein paar Sachen haben wir ja schon. Vielleicht hab ich morgen ja Glück und er verschont mich!"

Wir packten unsere Sachen zusammen, brachten die Bücher zurück und verließen die Bibliothek.

Sophy blickte sehnsüchtig aus einem Fenster. Es war ein erstaunlich schöner Tag, wenn man bedachte, dass es gestern grau und feucht gewesen war. „Ich wünschte, wir müssten jetzt nicht zu Geschichte der Zauberei."

„Ich auch.", sagte ich.

„Aber Sophy, Geschichte der Zauberei haben wir doch mit den Ravenclaws.", bemerkte Alice grinsend.

„Stimmt, aber das bringt mir auch nicht viel. Ich meine, ich kann mich nicht mit Cosmo unterhalten und ich kann ihn ja wohl schlecht die ganze Zeit anstarren." Sophy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Erstaunlich. Ich hätte gedacht, jede Stunde, die du mit Cosmo zusammen hast, ist eine gute Stunde."

„Binns' Unterricht ist die Ausnahme!"

Ich fragte mich, ob Cosmo etwas sagen würde, weil ich die Nacht nicht in meinem Zimmer verbracht hatte. Aber eigentlich konnte er dagegen nichts einzuwenden haben. Es war schön gewesen, in meinem alten Schlafsaal mit den Mädels zu übernachten. Ich hatte tatsächlich sowohl das Potter- als auch das Cosmo-Problem ausblenden können. Gut, Sophy hatte Rachepläne gegen Potter geschmiedet und nicht von Cosmo schwärmen können. So wie jetzt. Ich überlegte, ob ich mich entschuldigen und auf die Toilette verschwinden sollte. Aber weglaufen war auch keine Lösung. Wenn aus Sophy und Cosmo wirklich ein Paar werden sollte, konnte ich auch nicht immer weglaufen.

Mein Magen machte eine unangenehme Bewegung bei der Vorstellung, dass die beiden ein Paar würden.

Im nächsten Augenblick schämte ich mich für meine Gefühle. Ich sollte Sophy das alles gönnen.

Ich schloss einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann versuchte ich, wieder in das Gespräch meiner beiden besten Freundinnen zu finden.

„… jedenfalls bin ich mir nicht sicher, wann ich fragen sollte. Was meinst du, Lily?", fragte Sophy.

„Äh… Tut mir leid, ich hab gerade nicht zugehört.", sagte ich.

„Alles okay mit dir, Lily? Du wirkst in letzter Zeit manchmal so abwesend." Alice musterte mich besorgt.

„Na ja… die letzten Wochen mit Petunia und jetzt Potter, das hat mich einfach ein wenig… na ja… ich glaub, ich bin ein wenig durch den Wind deswegen.", log ich.

Alice musterte mich noch immer. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie mir glaubte. Sie kannte mich schließlich ziemlich gut.

„Also, was wolltest du wissen, Sophy?", fragte ich schnell.

„Ob du meinst, dass es jetzt zu früh ist, um Cosmo wegen Hogsmeade zu fragen. Das Wochenende ist ja erst im Oktober, aber ich hab Angst, dass er mit wem anders ausgeht, wenn ich zu spät frage."

„Oh… Also… Äh… Ein bisschen würde ich schon noch warten, glaube ich.". stotterte ich.

Sophy nickte und seufzte ergeben. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht."


	7. Chapter 7

_Vielen Dank an meinen treuen Leser, ganz besonders natürlich an sallita, Harlow Black, Zaubermaus und Lena! In diesem Kapitel gibt es auch wieder ein bisschen James, und ich hoffe sehr, dass er euch langsam sympathischer wird. ;) Der Schwerpunkt liegt allerdings auch hier wieder woanders... Aber keine Sorge, es geht bald mehr um James! Nur noch eins in eigener Sache: Nächste Woche ziehe ich jetzt wirklich um und ich weiß nicht, ob ichs schaffe, vorher noch ein Chap hochzuladen. Es kann also ein bisschen dauern, bis es hier weitergeht, aber bitte, bitte, hört nicht auf zu lesen! (Und zu reviewen ;)) Okay, dann wünsche ich euch jetzt viel Spaß,_

_viele liebe Grüße,_

_Georgie_

_**Kapitel 7**_

Die nächste Stunde bei Potter war erstaunlich. Erstaunlich normal. Er nahm Cyril Fielder von den Hufflepuffs für das Duell dran. (Hatte ich erwähnt, wie froh ich war, dass wir Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit den Hufflepuffs und nicht mit den Slytherins hatten?) Und gegen Cyril hatte ich mich wirklich glänzend geschlagen. Nach ein paar Flüchen, die eher uns gefährlich wurden als Potter, streckte Potter ihn mit einem Schockzauber nieder. Ganz im Ernst, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Potter ihn schon viel früher hätte besiegen können. Aber er schien ihm mindestens fünf Chancen zu geben, doch noch einen Treffer zu landen. Und das regte mich maßlos auf. Mir war er nicht so entgegen gekommen. Alice konnte mich gerade noch so davon abhalten, mich zu melden und zu fragen, ob er einem Todesser auch so viele Gelegenheiten geben würde.

„Damit bewirkst du nur, dass du ihn noch mehr gegen dich aufbringst. Was Cyril da abgeliefert hat, kannst du sowieso nicht mit einem echten Duell vergleichen!", zischte sie mir zu.

Ich warf Cyril einen Blick zu. Er saß mittlerweile wieder auf seinem Platz. Sein Gesicht war hochrot, weil Potter seine Duellleistung gerade ziemlich hart kritisierte. Alice hatte Recht. Wahrscheinlich wäre es auch ziemlich unfair, jetzt so was zu sagen. Cyril sah sowieso schon bemitleidenswert aus. Potter sagte gerade mehr als deutlich, dass er so nie eine Chance gegen einen Todesser hatte.

Dann plötzlich wandte sich Potter mir zu und sagte: „Ich schätze, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, Evans. Gegen Mr. Fielders Leistung gerade war deine glänzend." Er lächelte mich an, bevor er sich wieder an die ganze Klasse wandte.

Ich starrte ihn an. Hatte er sich gerade entschuldigt? Bei mir? Ich erwartete voll und ganz, dass er gleich lauthals loslachen würde. Oder dass ihm grüne Tentakel aus dem Kopf schössen. Nichts dergleichen geschah. Anscheinend hatte ich wirklich richtig gehört.

Langsam drehte ich mich zu Alice, dann sah ich Sophy an. „Hat er sich gerade entschuldigt?", flüsterte ich ungläubig.

Die beiden tauschten ein Grinsen, dann nickte Alice. Und Sophy flüsterte: „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es am Ende gar nicht so schlimm ist."

Ich nickte nur. Ich hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass gleich irgendetwas passieren musste. Dass ich in meinem Bett aufwachte. James Potter und eine _ernst gemeinte _Entschuldigung? Sowas konnte nur in Träumen geschehen.

Ich kam nicht dazu, noch weiter zu grübeln, denn Rosie beugte sich quer über ihren Tisch zu uns rüber und flüsterte: „Sagt mal… Woher hat Potter eigentlich so viel Duellerfahrung? Der hat doch auch erst im Sommer seinen Abschluss gemacht."

Sophy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er war Jahrgangsbester in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Und zwar jedes Jahr."

„Und ich schätze mal, er hat sich in seiner Schullaufbahn auch mit dem ein oder anderen Slytherin duelliert.", fügte Alice hinzu.

„Das ist natürlich die beste Vorbereitung für das wahre Leben. Slytherin oder Todesser – das ist doch fast das gleiche.", sagte Rosie.

„Nicht alle Slytherins sind Todesser!", zischte ich. Die Verteidigungsnummer fing wieder an. Wie schön.

„Na ja, jedenfalls scheint er dadurch ja genug Praxis bekommen zu haben.", meinte Sophy.

„Trotzdem merkwürdig, dass Dumbledore ausgerechnet ihn angestellt hat. Er ist der jüngste Lehrer, den Hogwarts je hatte.", sagte ich, während ich begann, Potters Notizen von der Tafel abzuschreiben.

Sophy zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Dumbledore wird schon wissen, was er tut."

* * *

„Wisst ihr, ich hab mir was überlegt…" Sophy sah uns nervös an. Wir saßen gerade beim Mittagessen.

„Was denn?", fragte Alice neugierig.

„Ich will Cosmo nachher fragen, ob wir uns mal treffen wollen… Ich… Ich will nicht bis zum ersten Hogsmeade-Wochenende warten. Das dauert mir zu lange. Ich meine… solange das Wetter noch schön ist, könnten wir ja auch einfach einen Nachmittag am See verbringen." Sie sah unsicher von Alice zu mir.

Ich nickte zögernd. „Klar… Das… ist sicher eine gute Idee." Ich lächelte sie an.

Sie begann zu strahlen. „Meinst du?"

Ich nickte. „Ja. Auf jeden Fall."

„Okay. Danke Lily." Sie umarmte mich kurz.

„Oh… Wofür denn?" Ich spürte, dass meine Wangen rot wurden. Ich fühlte mich ziemlich schlecht. Für das, was ich getan hatte, sollte sie mir nicht auch noch danken.

„Dafür, dass du mich Cosmo vorgestellt hast… und dafür, dass du immer für mich da bist. Und du auch natürlich." Sie lächelte erst mich, dann Alice an.

Ich schluckte. Dann erwiderte ich ihr Lächeln so gut es ging. Ich hatte das Gefühl, eine so gute Freundin wie Sophy gar nicht verdient zu haben.

Während Sophy sich wieder fröhlich ihrem Mittagessen zuwandte, war mir der Appetit vergangen. Ich stocherte lustlos noch eine Weile auf meinem Teller herum, bis Sophy fertig war und aufsprang. „Ich geh Cosmo suchen!"

„Okay, wir sind nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum." Alice lächelte sie an. „Viel Glück!"

„Danke!" Sophy verließ unseren Tisch.

Ich legte mein Besteckt beiseite und schob meinen Teller seufzend von mir.

„Lily, was ist los mit dir?" Alice sah mich aufmerksam an.

Ich sah auf. „Was soll los sein?"

„Ach komm, Lily, du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Ich kenn dich gut genug. Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dir."

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es wegen Petun-"

Alice unterbrach mich: „Wegen Petunia und Potter, ja, ja. Komisch nur, dass du immer so merkwürdig wirst, wenn die Sprache auf Cosmo kommt."

Ich sah sie erschrocken an und merkte, dass sich mein Gesicht tomatenrot färbte. Was sicherlich furchtbar aussah, wenn man bedachte, dass mein Haar dunkelrot war. „Ich… äh… also…"

Alice sah mich aufmerksam an. „Lily… Kann es sein, dass du dich in Cosmo verliebt hast?"

Ich öffnete den Mund und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, also schloss ich ihn wieder. Schließlich nickte ich.

„Ach Lils… Und jetzt hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen, wegen Sophy?"

Ich nickte wieder. „Ja… Ich will ihr nicht im Weg stehen…" Plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke. „Alice… Meinst du… meinst du, sie weiß es auch?" Wenn Alice so schnell bemerkt hatte, was los war, vielleicht wusste Sophy dann auch schon Bescheid? Sie waren immerhin beide meine besten Freundinnen.

„Nein… Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es gemerkt hat. Dafür ist viel zu sehr mit Cosmo und sich beschäftigt." Alice sah mich mitfühlend an. „Was willst du denn jetzt machen?"

Ich zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Warten, dass ich Cosmo nicht mehr mag."

„Aber ihr seht euch doch ständig."

„Irgendwie muss ich das hinkriegen. Ich will Sophy das nicht kaputt machen."

„Ich versteh schon, was du meinst, aber glaubst du, du kriegst das hin?"

Ich sah sie unglücklich an. „Ich muss einfach. Ich muss."

* * *

Ich sah von meinem Kräuterkundeaufsatz auf und an die Uhr mir schräg gegenüber. „Sag mal… Sophy bleibt aber ganz schön lang weg." Unsere Freistunde war schon fast rum.

Alice zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht… hmm… vielleicht haben sie ja spontan ihr Date schon auf heute gelegt?" Sie sah mich vorsichtig an.

„Ja… vielleicht." Ich sah wieder auf mein Pergament. „Wir sollten dann schon mal zu Verwandlung gehen. Da wird sie ja dann wohl hinkommen."

Alice nickte und wir packten beide unsere Sachen zusammen. Ich hängte mir meine Tasche um und wir verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen zum Verwandlungsraum. Dort setzten wir uns auf Plätze ganz vorne – Sophy litt oft darunter, dass Alice und ich unbedingt gute Abschlüsse machen wollten – und hielten einen Platz frei.

Der Raum füllte sich langsam, aber als McGonagall kam und die Stunde begann, war von Sophy weit und breit nichts zu sehen. „Wo bleibt sie denn?", fragte Alice flüsternd. „Meinst du, sie würde wegen Cosmo Unterricht schwänzen?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte ebenfalls flüsternd: „Ich würde ihr das schon zutrauen, aber Cosmo ist dafür absolut nicht der Typ."

McGonagall hatte ihren Blick inzwischen über die Klasse schweifen lassen und fragte nun mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen: „Wo ist Miss Parker?" Ihre Augen blieben an Alice und mir hängen.

Alice und ich tauschten einen Blick, dann sagte ich: „Ihr ging es nicht gut, Professor. Ich glaube, sie wollte zum Krankenflügel."

Professor McGonagall nickte. „Gut." Sie wandte sich an alle: „Wir werden uns dieses Jahr mit den komplexesten Formen der Verwandlung beschäftigen. Vor Ihren Prüfungen werden wir dann die wichtigsten Inhalte noch einmal im Schnelldurchgang wiederholen. Es ist wichtig…"

Ich hörte kaum noch, was sie sagte. Ich machte mir Gedanken darüber, was mit Sophy war. Es erschien mir wirklich nicht gänzlich unwahrscheinlich, dass Sophy eine Unterrichtsstunde sausen ließ, wenn sie ein Date mit einem hübschen Kerl hatte, aber Cosmo? Eigentlich war er sehr gewissenhaft… Zumindest dachte ich das. Aber vielleicht… vielleicht mochte er ja Sophy viel lieber als ich gedacht hatte? Vielleicht war er so froh darüber, ein Date mit ihr zu haben, dass er tatsächlich Unterricht schwänzte?

Ich bekam von unserem Verwandlungsunterricht fast gar nichts mit. Ich dachte schon, dass Professor McGonagall nicht merkte, wie abwesend ich war, aber als wir das Klassenzimmer verlassen wollten, winkte sie mich heran. Ich trat zu ihr ans Pult.

„Miss Evans, geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte sie und sah mich aufmerksam an.

„Oh… ja."

„Sie schienen heute sehr abgelenkt zu sein. Das bin ich gar nicht von Ihnen gewöhnt."

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte ich. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Sophy."

Professor McGonagall musterte mich noch einen Moment lang. Ich fühlte mich unter ihrem Blick ziemlich unwohl, fast so, als könnte sie sehen, was wirklich los war. Aber dann nickte sie nur und sagte: „Vielleicht sollten sie mal nach Miss Parker sehen." Sie schloss ihre Tasche und wir verließen das Klassenzimmer.

Alice hatte auf dem Flur auf mich gewartet. Während wir zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, überlegten wir, wo Sophy wohl sein könnte. Die Antwort gab uns Fran Small, kaum, dass wir durch das Porträtloch geklettert waren. Als sie uns erblickte, kam sie sofort zu uns rüber und fragte neugierig: „Was ist denn mit Sophy los?"

„Was soll mit Sophy sein?", fragten Alice und ich gleichzeitig.

„Sie sitzt schon seit fast zwei Stunden im Mädchenklo und weint." Fran sah zwischen Alice und mir hin und her. Wir tauschten einen Blick. „In welchem denn?", fragte Alice.

„Dem im dritten Stock."

Wir drehten wortlos um und verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder. „Hey, wartet doch mal!", rief Fran uns hinterher, aber wir beeilten uns, zu der Toilette zu kommen. Wir wechselten auf dem Weg kein Wort miteinander. Ich fragte mich, ob es etwas mit Cosmo zu tun hatte. Oder war etwas Schlimmes passiert? Das letzte Mal hatte ich Sophy vor zwei Jahren weinen sehen, als ihre Oma gestorben war.

Endlich standen wir vor der Tür zum Klo. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, während Alice die Tür öffnete. Alles war still. „Sophy?", fragte Alice. „Bist du hier?"

Ich sah mich um. Vielleicht hatte Fran sich nur einen Scherz erlaubt? Ich sah Alice fragend an, die zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sophy?", sagten wir beide.

Ein Klicken ertönte. Ganz langsam, mit einem gedehnten Quietschen schwang eine der Kabinentüren auf. Wir traten näher. Sophy saß auf dem geschlossenen Deckel und sah uns an. Schwarze Mascaraspuren zogen sich über ihr hübsches Gesicht und ihre Nase war ganz gerötet. Alice betrat die Kabine und hockte sich vor sie, während ich an der Kabinentür stehen blieb. „Sophy, was ist denn los? Was ist passiert?", fragte Alice.

Sophy sah auf den Boden vor sich. „Ich… Ich hab ihn nach einem Date gefragt." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Und er… er… er hat gesagt, er kann nicht mit mir ausgehen, weil er eine andere mag." Die Tränen liefen ihr nun schon wieder über die Wangen.

Alice nahm Sophy in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. Ich fühlte mich schlecht. Es war nicht meine Schuld, dass Cosmo nicht mit Sophy ausgehen wollte. Oder doch? War ich die andere, die er mochte? Ich versuchte, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, als ich sagte: „Es tut mir so leid, Sophy."

Sie schluchzte. „Du kannst ja nichts dafür… Es ist nur… Ich… ich komm mir so dumm vor."

„Das ist Blödsinn." Alice sah sie fest an. „Du konntest nicht wissen, dass er eine andere will. Und Cosmo ist selbst schuld, wenn er sich ein Mädchen wie dich entgehen lässt."

Sophy lächelte unter ihren Tränen. „Danke."

Alice umarmte Sophy noch einmal kurz, dann zog sie sie hoch. „Komm schon, genug geweint."

Sophy nickte. „Danke, dass ihr hergekommen seid." Sie trat auf mich zu und umarmte mich. „Ihr seid die besten Freundinnen, die man sich wünschen kann."

Mein schlechtes Gewissen erstickte mich fast. Am liebsten wäre ich auf der Stelle tot umgefallen.


	8. Chapter 8

_So, da bin ich wieder - mehr als zwei Wochen nach meinem Umzug auch endlich mit Internetzugang! Und das heißt, dass ich heute hier mal wieder ein neues Kapitel für euch habe. Vorher natürlich noch vielen Dank an Zaubermaus und sallita für eure Reviews - ihr habt mich echt gerettet! Ich war schon ganz verzweifelt, dass niemand ein Review für das letzte Kapitel dagelassen hat und hab mich gefragt, ob es wirklich so schlecht war. Für alle, die das vielleicht wirklich fanden: Ich nehme auch gerne konstruktive Kritik entgegen! Es soll euch ja schließlich gefallen und ich möchte schon gerne wissen, was ich falsch oder schlecht mache. Außerdem ist Kritik immer noch besser als gar kein Review. Also würde ich mich sehr, sehr freuen, wenn ihr für dieses Kapitel hier wieder etwas fleißiger reviewt. Bitte! Wenigstens ein kleines Review dalassen! ;) Okay, damit höre ich jetzt auch auf zu betteln und wünsche euch viel Spaß._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Georgie  
_

_**Kapitel 8**_

In den nächsten Tagen erwähnten weder Alice noch Sophy den Namen Cosmo. Mir war das nur recht. Zwar verbrachte ich natürlich einige Zeit mit ihm in den Schulsprecherräumen, aber ich versuchte, mich dort so wenig wie möglich aufzuhalten. Ich sprach ihn auch nicht auf Sophy an und er brachte ebenso wenig die Sprache auf sie.

Am Montagabend wartete ich in unserem Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum auf Cosmo, weil wir an diesem Abend zusammen Patrouille hatten. Ich war ein wenig nervös, denn wenn wir allein im Schloss unterwegs waren, konnte ich einem Gespräch nicht ausweichen. Und ich wusste nicht, was ich da erwarten sollte. Würde er versuchen, bei dieser Gelegenheit über Sophy zu sprechen? Darüber, warum er nicht mit ihr ausgehen wollte?

Cosmo kam fünf Minuten später atemlos in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürzt. „Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin, Lily.", keuchte er.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich besorgt und stand auf.

Cosmo atmete tief durch. Als er wieder ein wenig zu Atem gekommen war, sagte er: „Da haben sich ein paar Drittklässler auf dem Gang duelliert. Ich hab versucht sie zu trennen, aber die hatten kein Problem damit, mir auch ein paar Flüche an den Hals zu werfen."

Ich machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Haben sie dich verletzt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, so gut waren sie dann doch nicht. Professor Slughorn kam außerdem gerade um die Ecke. Er hat die Bestrafung übernommen und ich bin gleich hierher gekommen."

Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Dass sie dich wirklich angegriffen haben."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste schief. „Das waren Slytherins und Gryffindors, was erwartest du?" Dann schien ihm aufzugehen, dass ich ebenfalls in Gryffindor war, denn seine Wangen färbten sich ein wenig rot und er sagte: „Damit meine ich natürlich nicht, dass alle Gryffindors so sind… Also… ich meine… äh… na ja, du weißt, was ich meine, oder?"

Ich musste grinsen. „Ja, ich denke schon, dass ich weiß, was du meinst. Sollen wir mal losgehen?"

Cosmo nickte. „Ja. Komm." Er hielt mir die Tür auf und wir verließen die Schulsprecherräume. Wir gingen nach unten in die Eingangshalle, wo wir mit unserem Rundgang begannen. Wir waren gerade in dem Gang, in dem sich die Tür zur Küche befand, als Cosmo sich räusperte und mich von der Seite ansah. „Sag mal, Lily…" Er stoppte.

Ich sah ihn an und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr. Als er nur auf seine Füße sah und weiter schwieg, fragte ich: „Ja?"

Er hob den Kopf und sah mich an. Dann fragte er leise: „Hast du irgendetwas gegen mich?"

Ich blieb stehen und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Was?", fragte ich nach einem Moment der Sprachlosigkeit.

„Na ja… Ich hab das Gefühl, dass du mir irgendwie aus dem Weg gehst und… ich… also… ist es wegen Sophy?" Er sah mich fragend an.

Ich schluckte. Was sollte ich sagen? Ich nickte vorsichtig. Eigentlich war es ja wegen Sophy. Nur sicherlich nicht aus dem Grund, den er vermutete.

Cosmo seufzte. „Ich dachte es mir schon. Hör mal, Lily, es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich ihr wehgetan habe, aber ich kann nicht mit ihr ausgehen. Das wäre einfach nicht fair. Ich… also… ich finde es schade, dass wir uns deswegen nicht mehr so gut verstehen. Ich mag dich sehr gern, Lily." Seine blauen Augen nahmen ein merkwürdiges Funkeln an.

Ich schluckte. Dann sagte ich leise: „Ich mag dich auch, Cosmo, aber…" Ich sprach nicht weiter. Dafür ergriff Cosmo das Wort: „Du magst mich? Wirklich, Lily?"

Ich nickte.

Cosmo begann zu lächeln. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber ich sprach zuerst weiter: „Ich mag dich wirklich, Cosmo, aber ich kann das Sophy nicht antun. Es geht ihr sowieso schon so schlecht. Ich kann das nicht, Cosmo."

„Lily…" Er kam mir ein wenig näher. „Vielleicht würde sie es ja verstehen?"

Ich schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf und sah auf den Boden vor mir. „Nein. Nein, ich glaube nicht. Es würde sie unheimlich verletzen."

„Aber Lily… Ich möchte gerne mit dir zusammen sein." Er berührte vorsichtig mein Kinn mit seinen Fingern und hob es ein wenig an, so dass ich ihn ansehen musste. Sein Gesicht kam meinem etwas näher. „Ich…", murmelte ich, aber ich kam nicht weiter. Sein Gesicht näherte sich meinem weiter und ich schloss die Augen. Als sich seine weichen Lippen auf meine legten, drehten die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch Loopings.

Ich vergaß alles um mich herum, während wir uns küssten. Langsam löste er sich von mir. Ich hielt meine Augen noch einen Moment lang geschlossen. Ich hatte ein wenig Angst davor, sie wieder zu öffnen. Vielleicht war das alles nur ein Traum? Schließlich öffnete ich sie doch und sah in Cosmos lächelndes Gesicht. Er strich mir vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ich genoss die sanfte Berührung, aber gleichzeitig kamen die Schuldgefühle wieder. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück. „Cosmo…", sagte ich leise. Meine Stimme klang merkwürdig heiser.

Cosmos Lächeln verschwand. „Lily… Meinst du nicht, wir könnten eine Lösung wegen Sophy finden?"

„Aber wie soll das denn gehen?" Ich setzte mich wieder in Bewegung.

Cosmo holte mich ein. „Wir könnten es ja erst mal für uns behalten. Und dann sagen wir es ihr, wenn es ihr besser geht. Ich meine, Sophy hatte doch immer schnell wieder andere Dates… Wir können ja warten, bis sie mit einem anderen Jungen ausgeht, bevor wir es ihr sagen?" Cosmos Ton wurde mit jedem Wort ein wenig verzweifelter.

Ich drehte mich zu ihm und sah ihn an. „Meinst du wirklich?", fragte ich zweifelnd. Ich wollte ihm so gerne glauben. Ich wollte gerne mit ihm zusammen sein. Cosmo war anders als die Jungs, mit denen ich bisher ausgegangen war. Vielleicht würde Sophy ja wirklich bald über ihn hinwegkommen? Bisher war sie ja auch nicht gerade ein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen. Vielleicht konnte sie mir ja verzeihen, dass ich mich auch in Cosmo verliebt hatte?

Cosmo nickte. „Ja. Ihr seid doch Freundinnen."

Ich nickte unsicher. Natürlich waren wir Freundinnen. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob unsere Freundschaft das aushielt. Na ja… Einmal hatte Sophy mir auch einen Jungen ausgespannt, wenn man das so nennen konnte. Es war in der fünften Klasse gewesen und er war der erste Junge, mit dem ich je ausgegangen war. Ich war nicht richtig verliebt gewesen, aber es hatte trotzdem wehgetan, als Sophy dann mit ihm geknutscht hatte. Und trotzdem waren wir heute noch befreundet. Ich hatte ihr auch nicht gleich die Freundschaft gekündigt.

Cosmo beugte sich vor und küsste mich sanft. Dann nahm er meine Hand und wir gingen weiter.

* * *

Als ich ein paar Stunden später in meinem Bett lag, kam mir alles so irreal vor. Ich war mit Cosmo zusammen. Mein erster _richtiger_ Freund. Und wenn ich Pech hatte, würde ich damit meine Freundschaft zu Sophy zerstören. Ich schloss fest die Augen und versuchte, diese Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Ich musste nur auf den richtigen Moment warten und es ihr dann sanft beibringen. Dann würde alles gut werden. Ich klammerte mich fest an diesen Gedanken, bis ich einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen ging ich vor Cosmo nach unten zum Frühstück. Ich war so früh da, dass noch keine meiner Freundinnen da war, aber in dem Moment machte mir das nichts aus. Solange Sophy noch nichts von Cosmo und mir wusste, konnte ich mich nicht mit ihm gemeinsam sehen lassen, zumindest nicht als Paar. Aber mir war auch noch nicht so ganz klar, wie ich Sophy unter die Augen treten sollte. Am besten, ich redete mal mit Alice.

Ich saß eine Viertelstunde am Gryffindortisch ohne etwas zu essen, bevor Alice und Sophy kamen. „Hey, Lily!", begrüßten sie mich.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Sophy, während sie sich setzte und sofort begann, sich am Toast zu bedienen. Das war schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Ihr Appetit war wieder da.

Ich nickte. „Ja. Und ihr?" Ich beobachtete einen Moment, wie Sophy ihren Toast schmierte, dann nahm ich mir ebenfalls etwas zu essen.

„Ja." Alice nickte und sah mich aufmerksam an. „Du siehst heute so angespannt aus, Lily. Ist alles okay?"

Ich nickte. „Ja… schon. Ich… bin nur ein wenig nervös, wegen Potter."

Sophy sah auf. „Hey, stimmt, heute haben wir ja Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!" Sie ließ ihren Toast sinken. „Aber Lils, warum bist du nervös?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dieser Typ ist einfach unberechenbar." Das war auch nur die halbe Wahrheit. Es stimmte, dass ich Potter nicht einschätzen konnte; ich hätte nie im Leben mit einer Entschuldigung gerechnet, aber genau das war passiert. Heute konnte er allerdings wieder schlechter drauf sein und mich verfluchen… wer wusste das schon? Aber noch aufgeregter war ich wegen Kräuterkunde – wir hatten es mit den Ravenclaws zusammen und ich wusste nicht, was passieren würde, wenn Sophy wieder auf Cosmo traf. Das behielt ich allerdings für mich.

Sophy selbst hatte anscheinend noch keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, denn sie fragte unbekümmert: „Aber Potter haben wir nicht jetzt… Was ist jetzt dran?"

Alice und ich tauschten einen Blick. Dann sagte Alice vorsichtig: „Kräuterkunde."

„Oh.", entfuhr es Sophy leise. Sie senkte den Blick. Die ganze Geschichte schien ihr doch noch ziemlich nahe zu gehen.

Wir redeten über anderes, belangloses Zeug, bis es soweit war, zu den Gewächshäusern zu gehen. Auf dem Weg gesellten sich Hanna und Rosie zu uns. Während sich Sophy mit den beiden unterhielt, sagte ich Alice leise, dass ich mit ihr reden wollte und wir ließen uns ein wenig zurückfallen. Ich erklärte ihr, was gestern geschehen war und dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich Sophy das beibringen sollte.

Alice sah mich nachdenklich an. „Lily, ich freue mich für dich, wirklich, aber da hast du dich in eine ziemlich blöde Situation gebracht… Du hast ja gesehen, wie verletzt Sophy von Cosmo war."

Ich nickte.

„Am besten, du behältst es wirklich noch eine Weile für dich. Ein bisschen wenigstens noch."

Ich nickte wieder. Dann fragte ich: „Alice… Bin ich ein schlechter Mensch?" Ich sah sie unglücklich an.

Alice lächelte mich an und legte einen Arm um meine Schulter. „Nein, Lils, du bist kein schlechter Mensch. Du kannst nichts für deine Gefühle. Das ist einfach unglücklich gelaufen."

Ich lächelte. Alice war wirklich eine tolle Freundin. Ich hätte es verstanden, wenn sie sich auf Sophys Seite geschlagen hätte, aber sie hielt trotzdem zu mir.

* * *

Kräuterkunde verlief besser, als ich befürchtet hatte. Sophy tat so, als existiere Cosmo nicht und er hielt vorsorglich auch Abstand zu ihr. Wir warfen uns nur ab und zu mal einen Blick oder ein Lächeln zu.

Als wir das Gewächshaus verließen, hielt Cosmo mich auf. „Hey Lily… Hör mal, Michael kann heute Abend den Rundgang nicht machen, weil er im Krankenflügel liegt. Ich hab gesagt, ich würde ihn vertreten… Kommst du mit?" Seine blauen Augen strahlten mich an.

„Oh… ja. Ja, klar." Ich lächelte leicht.

„Okay." Er lächelte ebenfalls. „Dann sag ich Kristie, dass sie heute Abend frei hat."

„Okay.", sagte ich und wandte mich zum gehen. Er zwinkerte mir zu.

Sophy und Alice hatten vor dem Gewächshaus auf mich gewartet. Wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Schloss und ich sagte: „Heute Abend muss ich noch mal den Rundgang übernehmen."

Alice und Sophy sahen mich an. „Hattest du nicht gestern erst Patrouille?", fragte Sophy.

„Ja, aber ein Vertrauensschüler ist krank geworden."

Sie nickte.

Wir erreichten den Klassenraum und setzten uns zu Rosie und Hanna. „Ich bin gespannt, wen er heute zum Duell drannimmt.", sagte Rosie, als Potter den Raum betrat.

„Dich vielleicht.", schlug ich vor.

Rosie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht."

Potter legte seine Tasche auf das Pult und begann zu sprechen: „Guten Morgen, meine Herrschaften. Bitte nehmen Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe raus. Sie werden sich heute paarweise duellieren, damit ich sehen kann, was Sie gelernt haben. Erheben Sie sich." Die ganze Klasse erhob sich. Als alle standen, ließ Potter die Bänke an die Seiten schweben. Er sah sich im Raum um, hob dann seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauber. Der Klassenraum dehnte sich aus. „Das müsste reichen.", sagte Potter und nickte. „Stellen Sie sich jeweils gegenüber auf."

Ich stellte mich gegenüber von Hanna. Rosie hatte sich einen der Gryffindorjungs zum Duellieren gesucht und ich ließ Alice und Sophy ein Paar bilden.

„Gut. Und jetzt beginnen Sie einfach mit dem Duellieren, ich werde mir jeden von Ihnen mal ansehen."

Hanna und ich verbeugten uns, dann hoben wir unsere Zauberstäbe. Potter begann vorne in der Nähe der Tafel mit seinen Verbesserungen und Hanna und ich ließen es langsam angehen. Die meisten Flüche wehrten wir beide mit Schutzzaubern ab. Einmal schaffte Hanna es, mich erstarren zu lassen; kurz darauf gelang es mir, sie zu entwaffnen. Ich hatte ihr gerade den Zauberstab zurückgegeben, als Potter neben uns auftauchte. „Miss Beckett, Miss Evans." Er lächelte erst Hanna und dann mir zu. „Dann zeigen Sie doch mal, was Sie gelernt haben."

Wir nickten und verbeugten uns noch einmal. Hanna wirkte plötzlich sehr unsicher. Sie hatte große Prüfungsangst und wahrscheinlich kam das hier in ihren Augen einer Prüfung ziemlich nahe.

Wir hoben unsere Zauberstäbe. Hanna hatte kaum den Mund geöffnet, da hatte ich sie entwaffnet. Ich sah sie entschuldigend an und rief: „Impedimenta!" Ich wollte sie nicht richtig schocken, lähmen war wohl genug. Sie tat mir wirklich leid. Ich sah die erstarrte Hanna an. Wie sollte sie so nur ihre Prüfung bestehen?

Ich wandte mich an Potter. „Professor, eben war sie noch richtig gut… Es ist nur so, sie hat schreckliche Prüfungsangst und…" Ich stoppte.

Potters Augen sahen mich forschend an. Sie waren haselnussbraun und vorher war mir nie aufgefallen, wie warm sie waren. „Prüfungsangst?", fragte er.

Ich nickte stumm. Potter hob seinen Zauberstab und befreite Hanna von dem Fluch. „Miss Beckett, stimmt es, dass Sie Prüfungsangst haben?", fragte er freundlich.

Hanna warf mir einen verunsicherten Blick zu und nickte.

„Warum?"

„Ich…" Hanna räusperte sich. „Ich weiß nicht."

Potter musterte sie einen Moment lang, dann sagte er: „Ich nehme an, dass Sie sehr unsicher sind?"

Hanna wurde rot und nickte.

„Vielleicht würden Sie sicherer werden, wenn Sie das Duellieren öfter üben? Wenn Sie wissen, dass Sie gute Leistungen vollbringen, wird sicher auch Ihre Angst nachlassen." Potter wandte sich an mich. „Miss Evans, soweit ich das bisher erleben durfte, sind Sie doch eine ganz gute Duellantin. Würden Sie sich bereit erklären, mit Miss Beckett zu üben?"

Ich musste all meine Kraft aufwenden, um meinen Mund geschlossen zu halten. Was war hier los? Warum siezte Potter uns auf einmal? Warum war er so _nett_? So _verständnisvoll_? Schließlich brachte ich meinen Kopf dazu, zu nicken.

Potter nickte einmal kurz und lächelte mich an. „Gut. Dann wäre das ja geklärt." Er schenkte Hanna noch ein ermunterndes Lächeln, dann ging er weiter. Ich starrte ihm hinterher. Und diesmal konnte es gut sein, dass mein Mund offen stand.

„Er ist wirklich sehr nett.", sagte Hanna leise.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht Potter. Unmöglich." Ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich hab's. Vielsafttrank! Jemand hat den echten Potter entführt und gibt sich jetzt als er aus!"

Hanna sah mich ungläubig an. „Warum sollte jemand das tun?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Spion von Du-weißt-schon-wem vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Wie auch immer, es ist mir unheimlich."

Hanna sah mich ernst an. „Lily, hast du dir schon mal überlegt, dass James vielleicht gar nicht so übel ist, wie du immer dachtest? Ich fand ihn immer schon ziemlich nett." Damit ging sie, um ihren Zauberstab zu holen, der irgendwo mitten im Raum gelandet war. Ich sah von ihr wieder zu Potter, der gerade Alice und Sophy verbesserte. Konnte es sein, dass sie Recht hatte? War Potter in Wahrheit vielleicht wirklich nicht der, für den ich ihn hielt?


End file.
